Masterpiece
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Soon enough, it will be known how easy it really is to get into someone's head, even if that someone is from another planet. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just getting the first chapter up here. So I actually am excited about this story, so it won't be stopped! Promise! I also promise this one will be MUCH more entertaining.**

**The ages for the Titans are 18-20, and Tokyo never happened (therefore, Rob/Star are not a couple).**

**Also, a small paraphrased (or more just part of) line from a comic strip I came across. Let's play "Where's Wally" and scope it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Robiiiin." Beast Boy jumped over the couch and next to Robin, a large grin plastered on his face.<p>

Robin put down his newspaper – where he was reading an article over the 'hip villain hangouts' – and looked over at Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

He looked around innocently, fidgeting like a child until his eyes landed back on Robin, his legs stretched out in front of him. "Um, well I was just wondering…" He looked down.

Robin sighed, irritated, and crossed his arms as he turned back. "What, Beast Boy."

He looked back at Robin, looking up at him and batting his eyelashes. "If Raven and I could go to the comic invention. Before you make your decision, it only comes once a year!" His eyes widened and he threw his arms out at the last statement.

Robin blinked behind his mask, perplexed. "Raven's going to a comic convention?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around. "Well…she doesn't know it yet."

Robin snorted with a smirk and grabbed his newspaper again, opening it back up. "Good luck with that."

Beast Boy dropped on the ground in front of him and clasped his hands together in a begging position. "Please please please pleeeeease!"

Robin closed the paper again and looked down at him with a stoic expression. "It's Friday, aka our busiest day."

He hopped back up next to him, his hands folded and put to his chest, going back to the eyelash fluttering and his voice high. "Oh Robin, may I please go to the convention of comics?"

Robin turned to him then, his paper falling from his hands, giving him a look. "What the Hell?"

"Well, you always give in to Starfire so I figured if I acted…" He shrugged. He turned back to him as if it never happened, gripping onto his arm. "Please!"

Robin frowned. "I do _not_ always give into Starfire."

Beast Boy sobered and looked at him with disbelief.

Robin threw his hands out, his eyebrows going above his mask. "I don't!"

Beast Boy cleared his throat, his voice going high again. "Robin, even though it is our day of busiest, may I go to the mall of shopping?" His voice then turned low, his brow furrowing. "Of course Starfire, I would never deny your beautiful self anything."

Robin glared at him. "I do not do that! And did you just call her beautiful?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, she _does_ look like a golden goddess. Ya know, maybe if she had less clothes on-"

"Beast Boy, if you even think about finishing that sentence I will kill you. Plus, you really think I'm going to let you go after that?"

His eyes widened. "Wait! I'm sorry! She's your golden goddess! Plus, that totally shows that you like her. Besides, I have Raven." He crossed his arms, nose up in the air.

Robin raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Uh-huh…how about this: If you can manage to get Raven to go with you, you can go."

Beast Boy jumped up in the air, fist pumping. "Yeah!" He bounced off to the door. "You just wait; she'll totally go with me!"

When he disappeared out the door, Robin shook his head and opened his paper again.

"Robin?"

He gripped his paper and turned to face the voice, but when he caught sight of Starfire his grip lightened and he looked up with a smile. "Hey Star, what's up?"

She glanced at the door, and then looked back at him. "Why was Beast Boy making with the haste?"

Robin waved it off with a smile. "He's planning on getting Raven to go with him at the latest comic convention."

She giggled and walked around the couch to sit beside him. "I believe the phrase is 'yes right?'"

Robin had to laugh at that. "_Yeah_ right, Star. Point is, I told him that if he could get her to go then he could go."

Starfire cocked her head, her brow furrowing. "But this is the unlikely, is it not?"

He nodded. "It's the busiest day for crime. Mind tricks." He pointed to his skull with a smirk.

Starfire nodded once in understanding, a smile on her face. "I believe I understand."

The two sat in silence, not quite sure what to bring up for conversation. Robin began to read the paper again to try and ease the silence, and Starfire laid her hands in her lap, staring around randomly. Her eyes landed on the remote that was sitting on the armrest and she glanced over at Robin. "Robin, may I watch the television?"

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to ask Star."

She bit her lip and fiddled her fingers. "It is just, I do not wish to disrupt your reading and-"

Robin cut her off with a hand. "Star, it's fine. Go ahead, it won't bother me."

She nodded with a small smile and blush, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. "I thank you."

He offered a small smile and then went back to his paper.

Starfire began to sift through the channels, leaning against the armrest as she made it through multiple channels without finding anything worth watching. Her eyes lit up when she landed on her favorite show. "Oh! The World of Fungus is having the marathon!" She clapped happily and then quieted, glancing over at Robin, her voice turning to a whisper. "My apologies."

He waved her off with another small smile. "It's no problem Star."

Silence came upon them again as both kept at their separate tasks, casting glances at each other every now and again; if they caught one another, large blushes to would cross both of their cheeks.

"Yeah!"

Both jumped considerably at the sound of Beast Boy's shrill voice. Robin turned around to glare at him. "Is there a reason you're being so loud?"

Beast Boy simply smirked at him and then looked down at his fingernails. "Oh nothing, just…got Raven to go with me to the comic convention."

Both Robin and Starfire's eyebrows rose. "Uh…how, exactly?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but Raven walked out with narrowed eyes. "You don't want to know." She looked at Beast Boy with a glare. "Let's get this over with."

As she pulled him along by the ear, he turned back to Robin with a wink and thumbs up.

Both stared at the door, blinking. Robin, his eyes still on the door, spoke up. "What just happened?"

Starfire blinked a few more times. "I…am not sure."

They both looked at each other, and then laughed. Starfire calmed down and leaned back against the armrest. "I believe your plan has failed, Robin."

He snorted. "Surprisingly." Before they went back to their activities, he glanced over at the door to the hallway. "Know where Cyborg is?"

Starfire nodded. "I believe he said he was going to the store of groceries."

Robin dropped his paper and groaned. "Alone? Fuck."

Starfire sat up, her forehead creased, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Robin? What is wrong?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "All we're going to have around the house is meat. And we both know he won't grab any of Beast Boy's usuals, which then he'll pitch a fit and we'll all have to go back out anyway." He pulled out his communicator and stood up. "I'm going to go and call him, see if I can catch up with him if he's still there." He began to walk toward the door to the garage, the communicator open.

Starfire watched him go with a sigh and turned back to her program. Only moments later did she become bored and turned off the TV to go back to her room, figuring she needed to feed Silkie anyway. She walked through the door and down the hall to her room, typed in the key pad, and walked in to see Silkie on the bed. She smiled at the worm when he gurgled and hopped off the bed to greet her happily.

Starfire giggled and kneeled down to pet him. "Hello my _bumgorf_, are you ready for the lunch?"

A happy gurgle came from Silkie as he waddled over to his bowl, looking over at Starfire expectantly.

She stood and went over to the closet to grab the food in the back, bypassing all of her clothing. "Let us see…" She sifted through the multiple foods – Silkie's tastes always changing – and noticed something slightly ajar. She lifted and turned to the closet rack of clothing, moving certain items around. She kept all of her clothing color-coded in her closet, the reds in the back, and her favorite silk blouses that was always on the end seemed to have disappeared.

"I have not worn it in quite a while…" She moved away from the food and looked through all of the reds, coming up empty, and then looked around through the other colors to see if she had accidentally moved it. She heard Silkie's calls from outside the closet and she turned back to the food, figuring that maybe Silkie had gotten a hold of it or she had accidentally pulled it into her hamper without realizing it.

She grabbed the food with a sigh and walked back over to his bowl, pouring it in his dish with a smile. "There you are Silkie." She patted his back before moving to put the food back, looking one more time, and then going out to drop down on her bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, her mind blank of things to do. When Silkie finished his meal and hopped up on the bed to cuddle with her, she petted his head and glanced down at him. "What shall I do, Silkie?"

He warbled with a smile and turned over on his back.

She giggled and rubbed his belly. "Perhaps…I shall clean the kitchen? It did seem quite messy." She thought it over. "Perhaps it shall help Robin as well. It is his week and he has much of the paperwork to do the worrying about…yes, that is what I shall do." She hopped off of the bed without a second thought, Silkie whining in protest, and then flew out of her room and down to the kitchen.

Robin and Cyborg were carrying the groceries in there already, Robin glancing up at her with a smile. "Hey Star. Whatcha up to?"

She dropped down to the ground and walked over to him with a smile, taking some of the bags from his arms. "I was going to clean the kitchen. I did not realize you would be back so soon."

Robin shook his head. "You don't have to do that Star; it's my week, after all. And Cyborg was pretty much done; I just went down to supervise the list." He glared over at Cyborg, who smiled sheepishly back.

Starfire nodded and began to pull random items out of the bags, putting them away in the cupboards. "I know that you have much of the paperwork, so I wished to help. You are always very busy, Robin."

He shrugged and walked over to where she was, placing some cereal in the cupboard next to her. "I don't mind. Just part of the job."

She glanced over at him. _Part of __**all **__of our job_. She shook her head to herself, not starting up a talk about his obsessive habits again. Some things could not be changed, they were ingrained in him. She blamed his mentor, the random assumption making her giggle.

Robin raised an eyebrow with a smile. "What."

She looked over at him and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I was simply thinking."

He gave her a look, beckoning her to continue. "About…"

She simply smiled at him. "It is nothing. We must hurry with the groceries so I may clean!" She flew over to the other bags quickly.

Robin shook his head. "I'm doing cleaning the kitchen, Star. It's my turn."

She shook her head. "As I had said before, you are quite busy. I do not wish for you to be burdened with more tasks than necessary."

He grabbed some cans and walked back over to the assortment of cupboards with a sigh. "How about this, you can help with the kitchen. No more than that."

She glanced at him and nodded slowly. "I believe it is the deal." She smiled happily.

"Forget I'm in here? Not sayin' I mind the flirting, it offers opportunity for teasing."

They both looked over to Cyborg with matching blushes. Robin rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Uh, right. And we were not flirting!" He turned away, busying himself with the groceries.

Cyborg snorted and waved him off. "Whatever you say man. My piles done; if ya need me, I'll be in the garage workin' on my baby." He waved to Starfire. "Keep 'im in line, Star."

Starfire giggled and nodded. "I shall do so." She laughed when she heard Robin snort.

Once the groceries were done and all the bags were put away, both began at the dishes. Starfire glanced over at him, figuring there was no harm in asking if he had seen her blouse she could not find. "Robin, have you perhaps seen my red silk blouse in the laundry when you were washing our clothing?"

Robin raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Not that I remember. Plus, silk doesn't go in the wash; don't want to ruin it."

Starfire stopped what she was doing and stared at him with a small smirk.

He caught her stare and blushed. "Hey, when you spend most of your time with an old butler you pick up a few things."

She shook her head with a smile. "Whatever you do the saying of, Robin."

He pulled a face at her and then splashed her with the soapy water.

She yelped and stared at him with a large smile. "Robin!" She took it upon herself to splash him back, reveling in his playful mood. It wasn't often that he would act as such, but it seemed to be seen more often as they aged, as if he was slightly loosening up. She was sure a lapse would come soon enough, so she was determined to bask in it as long as she could.

The fight continued until the whole kitchen was covered in a bubbly mess, both staring blankly at their doing. Robin looked over at her. "We should probably clean that up."

Starfire looked at him, blinking once. "Perhaps."

They broke out into laughter, Starfire basking in the sound of his slightly scratchy laugh. Her eyes twinkled as she grabbed two towels from one of the drawers near the sink, handing on to Robin. "We must make with the haste if we wish to finish."

Robin smirked and grabbed the towel from her hand. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>Small, cute chapter until shit hits the fan. <strong>

**Also, this story will end up turning to M later on, to warn any readers that would/should not read the rating. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Starfire spread out on her bed, smiling happily as she waited for Raven. She had paged Raven via communicator – the girl most likely thinking Starfire was in some sort of trouble – to, in actuality, tell her about her adventure at the comic convention with Beast Boy. If she couldn't have her own romantic life, then she might as well help along another.<p>

A knock was heard. "_Starfire?_"

Starfire suppressed a squeal and opened the door, keeping under control. She cleared her throat and looked at Raven with a calm smile. "Greetings Raven, please come in." She stepped aside.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her and slowly stepped in, her gaze never leaving the Tamaranean. "Why did you call me?"

Starfire bit her lip, a smile hidden, and took Raven's hand to have them both sit on the bed. "Well…I was simply wondering…"

Raven raised an eyebrow and beckoned for her to continue.

Starfire took a deep breath. "How was your trip to the comic convention?"

Raven wasn't taking the bait. "Fine."

Starfire huffed and looked around, then turned back to her with a smile. "This is good. Was it because of the…company?" Starfire leaned in closer, giving her a sly look.

Raven hopped off the bed and raced for the door. "We are not having this conversation Starfire. Goodnight."

Starfire flew in front of the door and blocked it, her eyes wide as she shook her head. "You must share with me the details! We do not do the girl talk often enough."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "There is nothing to talk about. He dragged me to it, I managed to make it through, the end. Now move."

Starfire shook her head again. "Pleeeaaase." She batted her eyelashes.

Raven simply stared at her. "That might work on Robin, but not me. Move."

"You must not leave! I believe that you and Beast Boy shall live a very happy life together. Do you not agree?" Her eyes twinkled.

Raven face-palmed. "We are _not_ having this conversation, Starfire."

Starfire let out a dramatic sigh. "I am asking the nicely. Perhaps…we do not speak of you and Beast Boy, but simply talk of other things."

Raven sighed. "Like what?"

Starfire bit her lip and looked around trying to think of something to talk about; eventually she would ease her way into the topic of her and Beast Boy, but first she needed to set a sense of security. "Perhaps…anything, yes?"

Raven blinked and then shook her head. "Fine." She turned to sit on Starfire's bed, waiting for her to take the place next to her.

They stayed there for a moment, not quite sure how to start. Starfire cleared her throat and smiled, her hands in her lap. "…Have you bought any new books as of lately?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Just bought one yesterday, called _American Pastoral_."

Starfire nodded. "I am sure it will be quite a riveting tale. I have also purchased a book recently! It was recommended; the name is _All the King's Men_."

Raven nodded. "A classic."

Starfire smiled and brought both her legs completely on the bed, in a kneeling position. "You have read this book?"

She nodded again. "A while ago. Good read."

Starfire sighed. She blew out and put an elbow on her leg, head in her palm. She glanced around. "How was the comic conve-"

"No."

Starfire groaned. "Oh please share Raven! Was there lip contact?" She smiled.

Raven growled, her eyes narrowing…

A knock sounded at the door. "_Star? You in there?_"

Starfire startled at the voice and lifted up to open the door. Robin was standing at the door with a smile on his face, the same smile that always made her get butterflies in her stomach. "Greetings Robin."

He did a small wave, and then nodded in Raven's direction in greeting.

Starfire turned to see Raven as if she forgot she was there, and then looked back at Robin. "Raven and I were speaking of her outing with Beast Boy-"

"I need to get to my meditation. Thanks for the talk Starfire." She stood up and brushed past, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

Robin watched her leave, his forehead creasing. "What's her deal?"

Starfire bit her lip and rocked on her heels. "She is simply denying the love she holds for Beast Boy." She giggled.

Both of Robin's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? I wasn't aware of this."

She smiled and nodded vehemently, her eyes twinkling. "Oh yes! Can you not tell? Even though Raven says that he used the force to make her go with him, I know that she enjoyed it greatly. I believe they would be the 'match made in heaven'!...I believe that is the phrase." She rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Yep. You're getting pretty good at slang, you know that?"

The lop-sided grin that appeared on his face almost made her swoon, his words making her blush. Oh, how she loved that smile. "I thank you. I have been practicing, as well as getting the help of Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Robin raised an eyebrow and rested against the doorframe. "I wouldn't trust too much they say, Star."

She giggled. "Perhaps not, but it is much more entertaining, no?"

Robin snorted. "Sometimes." He cleared his throat and stood straight. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you want to go to pizza with us all, for a late dinner."

Her eyes brightened and she nodded. "Oh, yes. Let us go." She pulled his hand and led him down the hall, just barely hearing the chuckle that was coming from behind her.

MTT

"We're getting the Meat Lover's, that's final." Cyborg crossed his arms and glared at the changeling.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Nu-uh, we're getting the veggie one! We-"

"Will you stop? We're just going to do what we do every time we come here and get _both_." Raven sighed and massaged her temple.

Robin nodded. "Yeah guys, enough with the fighting. It's getting old."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, and then sat back. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. "Hey Rae, you're gonna have some of mine, right?"

She looked over at him flatly. "I'm not much of a tofu fan." When his ears dropped, she sighed. "_Half_ a piece, and only because I know you'll complain the whole time."

He brightened slightly. "Sweet! I hope they bring extra plates…"

Robin glanced over at Starfire and shook his head with a smile. "You know Star, I think you're right. They do seem pretty comfy over there."

She nodded. "Oh, yes! I do agree." She smiled brightly as she watched them bicker, and then giggled. "They remind you of the old married couple, yes?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah. Surprised you knew that phrase." He smirked.

Starfire blinked. "…What phrase? This is what I have observed of the old couples around us."

He blinked back at her, and then burst out into laughter. "Nevermind Star, nevermind."

She blushed and ducked her head. Cyborg looked over at the two, noticed Starfire's blushing face and Robin's easy smile, and smirked. "You two comfy over there?"

Both turned beat red. Starfire glanced at him and then turned again, making Robin be the one to speak up. "Just look at your menu, Cyborg." His voice was hard, and a glare burned through his mask.

Cyborg held up his hands in defense, the smirk still on his face. "Don't need to be so touchy, man."

He growled at him and then turned back to look at his own menu, trying to concentrate on the picture of pizza with cheese hanging from the sides. He dared a glance over and Starfire, and then back at the menu. "Let's just get the pizza."

Starfire sighed and set her menu on the table, her arms wrapping around herself, only looking up when the waitress came over to the table, pad of paper and pen in hand. "One veggie and one meat?"

Everyone stayed silent while Raven glared at the two boys. "See? We always get the same thing. Now _stop fighting_."

Robin shook his head with a smile. "Where did I pick up this team?"

Starfire giggled in spite of herself. "I believe you 'picked us up' when I crashed on your planet, yes?"

He glanced over at her and nodded. "Sounds about right." He opened his mouth to speak again, but startled when he heard Beast Boy's voice.

"PIZZA!" Beast Boy dove in, grabbing as many slices as possible.

Robin blinked. "Didn't they _just_ take our order…?"

MTT

Starfire lay down in her bed, still full from their trip to the pizza parlor. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, figuring she should be getting some sleep. She was getting close, when a knock was heard at her door. She lifted with a groan and looked toward it. "Please come in."

A few beeps were heard, and then the door opened to reveal Robin with a…

Starfire's eyes lit up as she flew out of the bed. "It is my shirt!" She dropped down in front of him and took it, subconsciously kneading the fabric as she smiled up at him. "Wherever did you find it?"

He nodded toward one side of the hall. "When I was getting my clothes out of the laundry, I noticed it peeking out from behind one of the driers."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I thank you immensely for locating it, Robin." She noticed that he blushed when she latched onto him, making her heart swell.

Robin cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah…just wanted to give that to you. 'Night."

She smiled and waved at him as he turned. "Pleasant shlorvax!" She allowed the door to close and sighed, putting the shirt away in her closet and then crawling back in bed with a yawn. "X'hal, I am tired." She settled down again, her eyes shutting slowly.

A few hours later, around 3AM, she woke from the sound of small bangs in her room. She sat up and glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and figured it was just part of her dream that had woken her up. She settled back into bed and closed her eyes, pulling the covers taut around her.

More clinks and bangs.

She sat up again and then reached over for her bedside lamp, squinting as the light filled the room. She searched every inch of the room, but once she turned on her light it seemed that every noise she heard was non-existent. She sighed and shrugged, slumping back down into the bed. "Perhaps it is simply the 'house noises' that I hear of." She snuggled deep into the bed, bringing the covers up over half of her head so as to unconsciously drown the sounds around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**What? A new chapter? I know, shocker. Sorry for the long update; school, excuse, excuse. But I just started Thanksgiving break, so I have no more excuses! **

**Anyway, hope ****you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Star, wake up! Breakfast!<em>"

Starfire jumped up and squealed, now wide-awake. She could feel her heart beating tenfold, and once she realized that it was just Beast Boy pounding on the door to get her up, she laughed to herself. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was 10:35, making her eyes widen in surprise. "I believe I did the sleeping in." She turned toward the door, where she realized Beast Boy was still pounding. "I shall be out momentarily!"

"'_kay!_"

She got out of her bed, no longer able to hear Beast Boy's footsteps walking away, and went over to her vanity. She took in her reflection and rubbed her eyes. "I look like the mess." She yawned and went over to her closet to take out a fresh uniform and made her way to her bathroom – within that past year Cyborg had installed bathrooms in each of their rooms after catching Beast Boy doing his business in not-so-sanitary places.

She pulled out a towel from underneath the sink and walked over to the shower, turning it on, sitting on top of the toilet seat as she waited for it to heat up.

MTT

Starfire walked in the kitchen, freshly showered and with a large smile on her face. "Morning salutations friends!" She landed down on the seat next to Robin, giving him a small smile before turning to Cyborg over at the counter. "What is for breakfast?"

He grinned and walked over, planting two large plates down in front of everyone. "Waffles and bacon! Eat up!"

Beast Boy pouted, his arms crossed. "Dude, what about me?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and plopped a separate plate down in front of him. "Vegan waffles and veggie bacon, just so we don't have to hear yer whinin'."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg's back when he turned away from him to slide into his own seat. "A'ight, eat up."

Robin took a bite of his waffle, and then held up a thumb to Cyborg. "Great."

Starfire nodded with a smile. "Yes, they are quite tasty!" She stuffed half of the waffle in her mouth, causing the rest's eyes to slightly widen but turn away to not be noticed by the Tamaranean. "They do so remind me of the _florshca_ pastries of my planet. All it is missing is the zorkaberry syrup." She looked up at Cyborg with a smile, impressed by his handiwork.

Cyborg wrinkled his nose. "Sorry Star, just ran out. It seemed like _someone_," he looked pointedly at Beast Boy, who looked away, "used it all up."

Starfire giggled and shook her head. "It is the all right. Galfore should be sending another supply shortly." She chowed down on the rest of her waffle, not noticing the others glancing at her every now and again in a disgusted awe.

Robin downed the rest of his juice and stood up, taking his plate over to the sink. "Remember Titans, training in an hour. I'm going to go set up the program." He made his way out of the room without another word, the rest looking after him in silence.

Cyborg snorted and shook his head once he was out the door. "That boy takes life way too seriously. Can't enjoy himself."

"Forrealz yo."

They all turned to Beast Boy with raised eyebrows. He held up his hands in defense. "What! I'm just sayin'…"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "Just…no." Once the plate of waffles were gone, he picked up the plate, as well as everyone else's (Beast Boy whining when Cyborg took his 'poor excuses of waffles' off of the table), and piled them in the sink. "Your turn, B."

Beast Boy grumbled and dragged himself over to the sink, grabbing the dish towel on the way there. He stared at them for a moment, and then looked toward the door. "Uh…well, I gotta go clean my room and…yeah. See ya." He rushed out the door before the girls could say anything, yelling out that he would do the dishes later.

Starfire turned to Raven and giggled. "They are quite humorous at times, are they not?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "If you want to call fighting over pointless causes humorous, then yes." She got up from her spot, but couldn't keep a small smirk off of her face.

Starfire looked around her and realized that she was alone. She bit her lip, trying to wrack her brain for any activities before training, finally figuring to go help Robin get up the machines.

"Robin?" She peeked through the door to the training room, the lights on but missing a boy wonder. She scratched her head and stepped inside. "Eek!" She shot up in the air when the floor automatically opened up under her, readying her starbolts.

"_Star! What're you doing in here?_"

She glanced up at the control center, seeing Robin's panicked face as he shut down the machines. She blushed and flew over, landing down on the base. "My apologies Robin; I wished to help you with the machines before the training started."

His slightly irked face turned warm. "Oh, you don't have to Star. I'm almost done, anyway." He smiled, and then turned back to the console.

She wrung her hands behind her back and walked up next to him, watching as he worked. "What shall we do this morning?"

He talked without missing a beat as he typed. "I was thinking two a team, program 8B." A ding sounded and he smiled. "And now we're all set."

She bounced back with a smile. "I am glad. How shall we split the teams?" It wasn't imperative information, but she didn't want to leave his side just yet.

He turned and leaned against the console, folding his arms and shrugging. "I was thinking you and I'll go first? If you want; you don't have to team with me or anything, it's just-"

"I would greatly enjoy being your partner for the training, Robin." She giggled and felt butterflies in her stomach when he blushed.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Right. We'll go first then; why don't you go get dressed into some workout clothes." He spoke up again before she could open her mouth to retort to the odd statement. "We're doing weaponless training. No arm guards for you and no weapons for me; you'll need to try and not use your powers, either."

She raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded nonetheless. "I shall be back momentarily." She flew up once she saw his nod, and hurried to her room to dress properly.

She petted Silkie – who was seemingly waiting by the door for her – as she made her way to her closet. She opened the door and walked through, grabbing her clothes and changing quickly into a white sports bra, black shorts and running shoes when she noticed something shine in the corner of her eye. Her forehead creased as she turned toward it, moving aside the clothing.

It was a picture of her and Robin.

Well, it wasn't just a picture. It was a picture she had framed from the beach. His cheeks were red while he smiled, his arm loosely around her waist. She had worn a small white string bikini which is why she figured he was so flustered. She giggled at that and grabbed it, tossing it on her bed on her way out the door. She had been so immersed in her memories, it didn't occur to her to figure out _why_ it was there.

MTT

"Ah!" Robin rammed into the ground as a robot roundhouse kicked him. He held his arm out in defense while he grabbed his bearings, when Starfire beat him to it and flew straight into it, quickly pushing the small red button on the side of its neck.

He gave her a lop-sided grin, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Heh, thanks. I-" He heard a swish behind him and turned to bring his arm up and deflect a hit of another robot before a punch could connect. He swooped down as it went for another punch, turning into a spin and sweeping the robot off its feet. He hurriedly pressed the red button and hopped back up, running over to where Starfire was fighting three.

"All right Star, I'll take the two to the left, you focus on that one." He nodded toward the one that she was currently fighting, and then turned to the others, getting into a fighting stance.

Starfire turned toward the robot, her eyes lighting up, and danced around it before taking to the air, spinning down and following his punch. Right as she was coming around to grab its neck, the lights dimmed and red flashes lit up the room.

The program instantly shut off, Robin already making his way to the door. "Titans, trouble!"

Starfire glanced over at her friends coming down from the console, biting her lip when Cyborg snorted.

"Don't know why he wastes his breath; we know what the light's for."

When Beast Boy snickered, she turned away and felt a strange sense of protectiveness. She shook her head and shrugged it off, flying through the door, making use of her speed to change, and then make it to the ops. room.

Robin glanced at her when she entered the room. "Where are the others?" He spoke with slight irritation as he tapped the keys.

She walked up to him and looked up at the screen. "They are on their way. I made use of my speed to come as quickly as I did."

He nodded, and then growled when the information popped up on the screen. "Fuck. You've got to be kidding me." He huffed.

Starfire's brow furrowed and she looked at the screen, holding back a groan. "The Red X."

"Uggh man, that dude sucks to try and take down. Stupid gadgets…" Beast Boy glared at Robin's back, the rest running in seconds before, changed for battle.

If Robin noticed, he didn't act on it. "Come on; he's going to know we're coming, so we need to get there before he cleans the place out."

The trip there was quick, the warehouse only being a good ten minutes away by normal car time, Robin no longer whining about not taking the R-Cycle due to 'time's sake', as Cyborg put it.

"Took longer than I thought."

Robin growled as their enemy made himself visible, clearly not threatened by their presence in the least. "Titans, go!"

The action started instantly, Red X dodging their attacks easily, five new vials of Xynothium in his belt. "Let's tango." He motioned to them, signaling to 'bring it on'.

Robin went straight into action again, tossing smoke balls in between them, deciding to use some of his training with the True Master to help him out.

"You're going to have to do better than that, kid."

Before Robin could sense where he was, Red X was already hurtling toward him through the smoke. Robin quickly grabbed onto his legs to drag him down to the ground, but he teleported out of his hands before he had the chance, the smoke already cleared. He noticed Cyborg trying to get a clear shot with his sonic canon, but couldn't move due to Robin being in the way.

"Watch your back."

He turned and blocked another hit, getting annoyed that he seemed to be focusing his attacks on him rather than the rest. Green suddenly filled his vision and Red X was thrown off of him, a growl emitting from the source.

"You will leave him alone!" Her eyes were a furious green, starbolts ready as she floated next to Robin.

Red X chuckled and suddenly transported over to her, throwing an X to pin her against the wall, much like their first fight. He moved over to her and made a point to let his eyes travel down her body, and then back up to her face. "Gettin' even better looking there, cutie. I'm surprised no one's swept you away yet."

Starfire tried to move her chin out of his grip, but the X had limited her movement. "Do not touch me." She lit her eyes up, but Robin got to him before she had the chance.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her." He growled and punched him in the face, sending him flying to the floor. He vaguely noticed Beast Boy running over to Starfire to get her down, easing his conscious so he could keep his focus.

Red X brushed himself off, chuckling. "Don't like it when people touch your girl, huh?"

Robin growled and threw a punch, not bothering to answer him; he would end up just pissing himself off more.

Red X moved out of the way fluidly, rolling on the ground and under him, intending to take him down with him.

Robin jumped over him and hoisted him up by the front of his uniform, throwing him against the wall, instantly over and pinning him. "Not so cocky now, huh?"  
>He kneed him in the stomach, earning a grunt from the thief, a small smirk coming to his face. He tossed him back to the ground, jumping down and punching him in the jaw through the cloth part of his mask.<p>

Red X used Robin's anger to his advantage and waiting for an opportunity to present itself. When Robin moved in for another punch to the jaw, he grabbed him under his arms and flipped him over, quickly snapping back up and then into the air, turning with a salute. "Catch ya later." He pressed his belt and vanished.

Robin's teeth were gritting as he breathed heavily, still on the floor. He turned to his friend, who were all standing on the sidelines with wide eyes, and got up. "Where the hell were you guys?" He threw his arms out in exasperation.

When no one moved forward, Raven sighed and took the initiative. "You didn't allow us. We couldn't get in a hit without hitting you in the process."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging minutely. "Well after he went after Star…you kinda became a one-man army."

Robin glared at them, covering up his embarrassment. "Fuck you. I was taking care of a criminal, like you all should have been." He pushed past them and stomped over to the car.

Starfire bit her lip and hesitated before making her way to the car as well, hoping to talk to him.

Cyborg sighed and turned to the others. "Well, ya'll know how he gets when Star's involved. Give him a bit to cool off and he'll be fine."

When they got in the car they noticed Starfire's hurt expression and Robin turned toward the window, staring out angrily. The three glanced at each other, and then got in their respective spots, landing into silence.

MTT

Starfire groaned and flopped down on the bed, trying to sort through the conversation in the car.

"_Robin? Please, I wish to know if you are-"_

"_I'm fine." Robin snipped at her, his arms crossed and a glare tossed at her through the rearview mirror._

_She sighed and leaned up to put a hand on his shoulder, of which he jerked away from. Her eyes cast downward and she brought her hand in her lap. "We shall defeat him next time."_

_His teeth were grinding – she could hear. He turned to her abruptly. "That's not good enough. Star. You had a fucking clear hit. How could you let your guard down?" He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. _

_Starfire jerked away, pain written on her face. "Robin please, I-"_

"_The others are coming." _

She knew it was not her that was causing the anger; it was just in his personality. He had to find a way to make sense of things; to stay in control. She still blamed Batman.

After a few minutes she picked up her head, about to look out her window to the setting sun when she noticed a note on her nightstand. She cocked her head and sat up, bringing a hand down to support her as she reached to grab the note.

_**You're beautiful while you sleep.**_

She blinked. What? She read it over a few more times and then shook her head, figuring it was just one of the others either playing a prank or trying to make her feel better, no matter how creepy it sounded. You never know.

She sighed and got up from the bed, throwing the note back on her nightstand, going to get her pajamas on and catch an early sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm atrocious at fight scenes, so sorry about that.<strong>

**Also, can't promise when I'll get the next chapter up, so bear with me.**

**Read and Review, m'dears!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, it's been ages since I've updated this (sorry!).**

__**Though I did change the plot-line a bit; if you haven't noticed, this has changed into going to the supernatural side of the spectrum, making it a lot more fun for me ;)**

**And because I'm in a supernatural mood due to the wonderful show I am now obsessed with. No, I won't say. **

**Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Starfire smoothed down her pastel pink silk dress as she studied the crowded manor. The mayor and his family were hosting a ball in favor of the Titans, for helping keep their city safe. Though she knew she came with her friends, it seemed that they could not be found; at the moment, she was on her own.<em>

"_Oh, Starfire! You look dashing." _

_Starfire twirled around to face the mayor's wife, who was smiling brightly as she admired Starfire's dress. She smiled kindly. "Thank you. You look lovely as well. The party is marvelous." _

_The mayor's wife laughed, waving a hand in a dismissive way. "Oh dear, you are too kind. I am glad you are enjoying yourself." _

_Starfire smiled again, and then bit her lip as she looked around. "My apologies for asking, but have you seen my frie-"_

_A scream was heard._

_She turned around and saw that the woman was gone, and when she looked up she caught sight of her being carried over a man's shoulder, her eyes wide in fear. Starfire gasped and she began to make her way through the crowd, wondering why no one was helping, or even acknowledging what was going on. "Please, help her!" She wanted to fly, but for some reason the gravity seemed too strong. _

_Soon enough the woman was out of sight, and when she finally made it through the crowd, all she could see was a pile of blood, quickly increasing in size._

Starfire gasped as she sat up in bed, covered in sweat. She heaved as she looked around frantically, forgetting where she was for a moment, until her vision became clearer. "_X'hal_." She put a hand to her forehead and lifted herself out of bed, clinging to her ivory satin nightgown. As she sat on the edge of her bed to sort through her thoughts, she oddly found that she could not remember a thing, other than her terror.

She shook herself out of her stupor and got up, deciding to get something to drink to hopefully calm her nerves. The hallways were completely silent, which somehow unnerved her more, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the common room. She hurried over to the kitchen, making herself calm down, berating herself for her fear.

She opened up the nearest cupboard, pulling out a box of Raven's tea – she figured she would not mind if she used only one bag – and filled the kettle with water, placing it on the stove. She rested her back against the counter across from the stove, her hands supporting as she leaned the back of her head on the cupboard behind her. "You must calm." She sighed, closing her eyes.

A sound of a swish swept past her, making her startle. She looked around her, trying to find a source, her eyes darting back and forth wearily. When she came up blank she leaned back again, trying to keep her mind blank, or at least direct it to something more pleasant. _Robin._

Yep, that did it.

Her smile slowly slipped into a frown as she thought of the incident earlier that day; she hoped that he was not still mad at her, no matter how misdirected it was. She groaned, turning so she could bend down to rest her forehead on the counter. Moments later the kettle began to whistle, making her squeak and jump up. "_Sky't_." She cursed, walking over to the kettle, the teabag and a mug in hand. She sighed shakily as she poured some water in the mug and then set the bag inside, putting it aside and dumping the water out into the sink.

She decided to just stand and stare at the cup, her nerves beginning to diminish. She didn't want to go back to her room; not yet. For some unknown reason, she was afraid to go back. Maybe it was the dream, she could not exactly tell. She pulled out the bag and rung it out in the cup, throwing the bag into the trash as she stirred the liquid slightly with her finger, the heat not bothering her.

Instead of going back to bed, she went over to the window seat and sat down, resting against the small wall provided as she stared out at the city. It was still lively, even at the morning hours, car lights and signs decorating the area with bright lights. They didn't have cities like that on Tamaran, but then again they didn't much use lights; she wondered idly if their largest city would somewhat mirror Jump if they had all of the busy lights littering the streets, or if there was the need for cars. The closest light show was when a multitude of ships would exit the atmosphere, some Tamaraneans having work off-world.

She slowly sipped her tea, slipping further into her mind.

_Swish_.

She turned so quickly that some tea fell down the sides of the mug, and looked every direction with wide eyes. She knew she heard it that time; her mind couldn't play tricks twice, right?

A few seconds later she gave up and turned back to the window. She gasped and jumped away, the mug falling to the floor, as she saw a reflection in the window, standing right behind her; she was too startled to spend any time to actually study the reflection. She turned around, but there was no one there. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed her cup, cautiously making her way back to the kitchen to put it in the sink; she now felt like she would be safer in her room, no matter the fact she was still wary of there as well.

She took a couple calming breaths, setting the cup in the sink as best as she could with shaky hands.

"Star?"

She screamed and turned, but instantly calmed when she saw masked eyes staring back at her. "Oh, Robin."

He eyed her, concerned and suspicious. "You all right?"

She smiled a bit too wide, not wanting to show him her fear. There was no reason for him to get involved in her paranoia. "Oh yes, I am fine. I just came for tea, and now I am done so I believe I shall go back to my quarters." She began to move past him, but he held her back.

He rubbed the back of his neck, turning slightly bashful. "Wait, I want to…apologize for earlier. I had no reason to take my frustration out on you."

She blinked, not exactly processing his words as first, and then smiled slightly with a nod. "Oh, it is not the problem, Robin. I understand." There was a pause, then she cleared her throat, taking a step toward the door. "I am quite tired, though. My apologies for leaving, but I fear fatigue is 'kicking in'." She blushed, hoping she got the wording right.

He chuckled and nodded. "All right. Night, Star."

"Pleasant Shlorvaks, Robin." She smiled and made her way to the door, not looking back, afraid of what his expression must be.

She hurried to her room, refusing to look up from the ground on the way there, not wanting to take any chances to seeing any more illusions. She knew she was being silly, but it did nothing to quell the fear she felt. She felt weak, and that is what she despised most. "By X'hal, you must do the getting a hold of yourself." She flew through her door and locked it behind her, letting out a breath and she crawled into bed. It comforted her when Silkie went to lay beside her, snuggling into her side.

She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to come.

MTT

Starfire stepped outside her room, dressed in a gray sundress with floral print and a pair of ballet flats, her hair in a braid and a silver lock and key pendant necklace. Robin had called her on her communicator that morning, announcing that they were all going to the park for the day, and she was more than happy to get out. She was still uneasy for some reason, and she could really use some energy.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy bounced by, filling a picnic basket with tofu. "Go grab some grub to bring; ya know, if you wanna bring any of your weird alien foods."

She nodded with a smile. His comment didn't offend her; it was just Beast Boy being himself. There wasn't much to take offence to in his case. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of mustard, throwing it in the basket. "This shall suffice."

"A'ight ya'll, let's get goi-BB, I better not have seen you take out my meat!" Cyborg chased after Beast Boy, who had thrown the meat over the kitchen counter and onto the tiled floor.

She giggled as she watched them fight and took it upon herself to put the meat back into the basket, all the while dodging the two boys. She quickly set it in, and then went to sit on the couch to wait for Robin and Raven.

It was not long after she sat that Robin walked through the door, dressed in a simple dark red t-shirt and a pair of beige shorts. "Whoa!" He gracefully dodged the boys and made it over to the couch, sitting down next to Starfire. He turned to her with a surprised expression and chuckled. "A little rambunctious."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, though not abnormal."

He narrowed his eyes as he thought it over, and then nodded. "True."

"Can we go?"

They all turned to see Raven walk through the door, eyeing the two boys with disdain.

"Dude! You're not wearing your uniform!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy as she walked past them. "I don't live in it." She had opted for a dark blue blouse and a pair of black shorts, trading out her usual attire.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, noticing that all activity had died in the area – mostly because he and Cyborg _were_ the activity. "Uh…yeah, I know. I've just never seen it. You look nice."

She blinked at him, not sure how to respond, and was relieved when Cyborg broke the silence.

"Uh, let's head out. Can't let the food spoil." He looked between the two Titans, catching Raven's thankful gaze. He shook his head with a smile; he had to deal with _two_ romantic dramas now.

Beast Boy jumped up with a smile, running for the door. "Sweet! I get to make my food first."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and chased the boy out. "No way in hell are you tainting my grill, man. Get yer own."

Raven followed the two with a roll of the eyes, leaving only Robin and Starfire in the room.

Robin smiled at Starfire and got up. "Ready to head?"

She nodded and went to follow him out, already feeling much better.

MTT

Everyone had already eaten and was now off to their own activities – Beast Boy and Cyborg playing football, Raven getting dragged into being referee, and Robin and Starfire sitting on the picnic blanket while they watched their friends play.

Starfire giggled when Beast Boy rammed into Cyborg in Rhino form, the latter growling as he got off of the ground. She turned to Robin with humor in her eyes. "They are quite the 'silly'."

He nodded with a wry grin. "Yeah, don't know what to do with them." He lay back on his elbows, looking at Starfire out of the corner of his eye.

She lay back next to him, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "The sun feels wondrous." She dropped from her elbows and laid flat down, sighing in contentment.

He smiled and looked down at her. "Glad you're enjoying it." He let out a startled gasp when she pulled him down so he was lying flat as well, being caught completely by surprise. "Well…all right."

She giggled, her eyes still shut. "You must enjoy it with me. Feel the rays warm your skin."

He took his eyes away from her and closed them, shifting until he was comfortable. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "You really like the sun, don't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. It is the source of my energy."

He opened one eye to look at her. "Sorry, totally forgot about that." He shook his head at himself.

She smiled. "Do not be. Just do the relaxing, please; you do not do that often."

He tried to sit up to talk, but she kept him down. He sighed, but a grin made its way on his face. "I relax." He got comfortable again. "See?"

She giggled and shook her head. "You are only relaxing now because I have asked you to."

He contemplated this for a moment. "Well…fine. You win."

She opened one eye to peek at him, and then scooted a bit closer. "Yes, I do. You must know that I shall always win."

He rolled his eyes playfully, not that she could see. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

She grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a football flew straight into them.

Robin growled and picked up the ball, throwing it back to the boys with a glare. "Watch where you're throwing it!"

"Sorry man, didn't mean to interrupt yer little love fest." Cyborg winked and then ran off before Robin could retort, Beast Boy laughing as he ran behind him.

Robin glared at the two, a blush on his cheeks. "I need to go to the bathroom, be back in a bit."

Starfire watched as he left, frowning at his sudden change in demeanor. She sighed; what did she expect? She was not too happy with Beast Boy and Cyborg at the moment, but quickly told herself that it was not their faults. She sighed and got up, putting a smile on her face as she walked over to sit with Raven.

MTT

"Please? I do the promising to only cook earthen foods!" Starfire begged her friends to let her cook, wanting to show them that she could cook human food perfectly fine.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Uh, well, you see…the thing is…"

"Go ahead, Star."

The other three looked at Robin like he was crazy, but he ignored them and smiled at Starfire. "Make whatever you want…well, as long as it's human. _All_ of it."

She grinned and nodded, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I thank you, Robin. I shall not disappoint!" She flew off to the kitchen, deciding to ignore the words of her friends at Robin's decision. She grabbed a cookbook she bought a while back – not able to use it due to her friends not exactly allowing it – and flipped through the pages to look for a suitable dinner choice. "Oh!" Fettuccini Alfredo sounded good.

She moved about the kitchen, humming and grabbing all of the ingredients required. She frowned when she noticed that they had no fettuccini pasta. "I must go out." She went to grab her purse off the counter, having left it out from their trip to the park, and made her way out of the kitchen and to the door. "I must go buy a key ingredient! I shall be back soon."

Beast Boy looked back at her. "Whatcha makin'?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I must not share the secret! You shall know when it is prepared." She quickly snuck out before anyone else could question her – translation: before Robin asked to join her. She couldn't exactly make it a secret if he came along.

The way to the store was quick, and she was landing in front of it before she even had a chance to enjoy the slowly darkening sky. She made her way inside, determined to keep the trip short. "Pasta…" She followed the signs above the aisles, making sure not to run into anyone while she walked along. She was surprised no one had stopped her yet, and though usually she would welcome it, she had to get back fast before someone else decided to take over her cooking job. When she found the sign signifying the location she needed, she brightened and flew over to it, landing down once positioned above the aisle.

She walked along, looking between the two sides of shelves, smiling when she caught sight of the multitudes of pasta choices. "Where is the…ah!" She picked up a box and turned quickly.

Apparently too quickly, because she found herself bumping into a man, making her drop the box of pasta. She gasped, startled, and looked up to apologize.

To say the man was gorgeous was an understatement. He seemed to be in his twenties with black hair, only a bit longer than a normal male haircut and styled to sweep nicely. His eyes were an icy blue, reminding her of glaciers. He was pale, his smile seeming perfect.

She blinked and blushed, realizing she was staring. "Oh! My apologies. I did not mean to-"

"It's fine." He squatted down and picked up the box, handing it to her. "I believe this is yours."

She nodded and took it from him, smiling. "I thank you. Again, I apologize for 'bumping' into you." She hoped she got the expression right, not about to ask a stranger to correct her slang.

He chuckled, a deep vibration, and nodded. "Again, it's fine. Starfire, right?" He held out a hand for her to shake.

She beamed and nodded, shaking it. "Yes. Please, you are…?"

"Isaac. Nice to meet you." He smiled at her with a bow of the head.

She bit her lip. "You as well." She snapped herself out of her light trance, remembering she needed to leave. "Oh, I am sorry to leave, but I must get home to cook dinner for my friends. I came because I could not find this." She held up the box, smiling apologetically.

He laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was nice meeting you."

She smiled and nodded. "You as well." She hurried out of the aisle and to the cash registers, trying to get the image of him out of her mind. By _X'hal_, he was nice looking. She furrowed her brow with a frown; think of Robin. She took a deep breath as she went to the counter and paid, then made her way back home.

Once back, she offered a short greeting to her friends and then hurried to the kitchen to begin cooking, keeping her attention on the cookbook in front of her. "Let us see…"

The directions were quite easy, actually, even making the sauce from scratch. At least, that is what she thought; it really depended on her friends' opinions. She bit her lip and brought a hand up to play with the pendant of her necklace, and came up blank. She blinked and felt around, trying to look down. "It is gone." She sighed, knowing there was no point in looking for it now. She'd just go get another one the next time she went to the mall.

"Hey Star, food done?"

Her head snapped over to the counter, seeing Robin leaning against it with a smile.

She smiled back and looked over to the food. "It is about done, yes." She walked back to the stove and drained the pasta, dumping it into the pan with the sauce and mixing it together.

"I'll get the plates."

She nodded to him and went to get her friends. "It is time to eat!"

"Sweet, I'm _starving_!" Beast Boy bounced in happily, grabbing the first plate Robin had ready.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, making Starfire laugh.

The rest piled in and grabbed their own plates, going to sit at the table.

"Wow, this is really good Star."

Starfire beamed at Robin's words as she slid in next to him with her own plate. "I thank you."

Cyborg nodded his approval. "Definitely. I'll have ya cookin' around her more often." He winked and took another bite.

She smiled at her friends' approval, and then reached for her drink. Oh wait, she didn't get one. "I shall be right back." She stood, remembering she had a water bottle back in her room, and made her way out. She took her time walking, happy to not feel any fear from the night before, and walked into her room to see Silkie playing with something.

She hurried over to him and took whatever he was playing with out of his mouth. "Silkie, what are you-" Her eyes widened.

It was her necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnn.<strong>

**Uh oh, something crazy's going on. I wonder what it could be? **

**What, you think I know? Nooo, the story has a mind of its own. Creepy, I know. **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter? Already.**

**I know, crazy. **

**I figured that since one of my classes was cancelled today, making it so I only have one class at 6, I could spend some time writing it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"All right, ya'll, movie night!"<p>

They had all just finished the dinner Starfire had made, the conversation turning to a new movie Beast Boy had picked up – _Fright Night_, the new version – and they had all agreed to give it a try.

Starfire took her normal seat next to Robin, giving him a smile before she turned to the screen as Cyborg dimmed the lights. "I do hope the movie will be enjoyable."

"Oh don't you worry Star, it'll be awesome!" Beast Boy plopped down on the other side of her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggled and nodded. "I shall do the taking of your word."

Once the movie was almost through, she decided she quite enjoyed it; vampires intrigued her. She made a point to remember to ask Robin about them after the movie finished. She watched as the main vampire chased after the car, healing at an amazing rate; not to mention, he was kind of cute. The thought made her giggle, but squeaked and shut her mouth when Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Once the movie was over, she was thrown out of her own thoughts.

"A'ight, I'm hittin' the sack. Night." Cyborg waved to them after he turned off the DVD player and took the movie out.

Raven stood up and shrugged. "It was all right." She looked toward Beast Boy, who was half-conscious. "Only time you picked a decent movie."

Starfire watched as each one of her friends filed out, Beast Boy more stumbling out in a sleep-induced haze. Before Robin could leave, she called to him.

He turned toward her with a raised brow. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs "I was wondering about these…vampires. They seem quite interesting."

He smiled and walked back over to the couch, sitting down. "They are. What did ya want to know? I'm not a great source of information on them, but I know some stuff."

She turned more toward him, wanting to know more but also not wanting to burden him. "I just wish to learn more, but if you are tired I may use the-"

"No, ask away. I like teaching you stuff." He blushed at his proclamation, but smiled nonetheless.

She beamed at him, that being all the convincing she needed. "Well, as I see, these vampires drink the blood of humans, yes?"

He nodded. "Unless you sparkle in the sun. Then, apparently, you just feast on animals."

She blinked.

He chuckled. "Sorry, you have no idea what I'm talking about. It's just this series of books where apparently vampires sparkle in the sunlight instead of burn."

She blinked again, but this time in surprise. "I…do not believe I would fear such creatures."

He smirked. "Yeah…well, that's just a recent fad for vampires. As for the average vampire, there are some different possibilities. Like, usually a vampire burns in the sun, like you saw in the movie. Some legends say that a vampire has to be invited into a house, which was also in the movie."

She nodded. "They also seem very strong."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's usually how it goes. And that they're super fast and all that. Fun mystical creatures. There are other weaknesses and strengths and all that, but a lot of the time it varies from creator."

She smiled. "I thank you. These vampires do seem to be the 'cool'." As she looked about the room, she noticed a paper on the coffee table. "What is this?" She picked it up, a large smile making its way onto her face as she looked back up at Robin, thrusting the paper in his hands. "Oh! Robin, the carnival is in town!" She batted her eyelashes at him, hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted to go.

He looked at her, and then sighed with a smile. "I'm guessing you want to go?"

She bit her lip and rolled her eyes up to a corner, feigning innocence. "Well, if you insist…"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll run it by the others tomorrow. We'll go at night so we can catch the fireworks." He stood up with the flyer, stretching his arms out above him and looking over at the clock. "Whoa, it's already one in the morning. Didn't realize we ate dinner so late."

She smiled and stood up, making her way over to him so she could fall in step with him as they made their way out of the common room. "I did not realize, either. Is it not 'time does the flying by where you are having the fun'?"

He grinned and nodded. "Sounds about right to me." He looked forward again, surprised to see they had already made it to her door. He laughed sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, it's not like your room's far from the common room."

She giggled and nodded. "Indeed. I shall see you in the morning!" She stepped inside her room, waving to him once more before she shut the door. As she dressed into her pajamas, she was surprised to not have seen anything out of the ordinary in her room. Has it really become that often an occurrence? Or perhaps she was just paranoid. After all, she had not gotten another one of the notes, and she highly doubted that those were anything but a joke. No point in bringing them up.

MTT

"Dudes! Did you see this?" Beast Boy bounced over to the kitchen table with the flyer Robin had left in the common room the night before, a large grin on his face. "The carnival's in town!"

Robin looked up from his breakfast and nodded. "Yeah. Star and I already talked it over; you guys wanna go tonight?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You sure you want us tagging along?"

Robin growled, blushing.

Starfire looked at him out of the corner of her eye, not quite sure what to make of him. The blush indicated something, right? Or perhaps only embarrassment at bringing up such an idea. Somehow, she doubted it. She was not stupid.

"Or I could make you stay here and clean the tower while the rest of us go. Sound good?"

Beast Boy's smirk quickly turned to a frown. "All right, we're all going. And I was totally not insinuating that you and Star would go together alone, like on a date." He cringed, figuring he just screwed himself over more by voicing his intention.

Robin was about to cut into him again when Starfire held out an arm, smiling up at Beast Boy. "We must complete the breaking of the fast! And we all shall go to the carnival tonight." She looked at all of them for confirmation, all nodding in return.

Breakfast was rather quiet today, Robin being the first one done so that he could 'catch up on some paperwork'. Apparently (in his mind) he had been slacking that week.

Beast Boy plowed through his tofu eggs and bacon and was already jumping behind the booth to make his way to the game station. "Hey Cy, bet I can beat your high score!"

"You can try green bean!" He threw his clean plate on the counter and ran over, making sure to grab the other controller before Beast Boy could put it on one player mode.

Starfire blinked as the table cleared before her, herself only have gotten halfway through.

"You all right?"

Starfire turned, almost forgetting Raven was sitting next to her. "Oh! Yes. I am just thinking." She smiled brightly.

Raven eyed her. "…If you say so." She didn't believe her one bit, but she figured if Starfire wanted to talk about it, she would. Most likely through 'girl talk'. The thought made her shudder. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Starfire watched her leave, now left to her own thoughts. She was still quite interested in the movie they had watched yesterday; she had not taken it upon herself to learn more about Earthen folklore, and this was too good an opportunity to pass up. She decided to go back to her room and do some research on the laptop Robin had given to her for her last birthday – she was almost ashamed to admit that the mere thought of him caused butterflies in her stomach.

After she finished the rest of her meal, she placed the empty plate on the counter and flew out of the room and straight to her bedroom. Once she made it through the door, she quickly pulled out her laptop and typed in her password, going to Google to type "vampire" in the search bar. "Hmm…the Wikipedia shall work." She clicked.

She was surprised at the variety of myths there really were, and how early the idea of the vampire (though not always called that, not being adapted in the English language until the 1700s) came about. Some believed that the vampires were corpses of deceased loved ones, some believing demons had to do with it, and others believing it were whomever a vampire bites. China even noted that a vampire could come about from a cat or dog leaping over a dead body.

Next, she looked over methods to kill. It seemed that many myths believed a wooden stake would work, though different cultures believed it would kill in different areas of the body. Another was decapitation, as well as talk of crosses and, of course, the sun. In some cultures, it seemed that they would take measures to protect all of the deceased through extreme measures at their graves.

She looked over their strengths, running through speed, strength, some with the ability to mess with a person's dreams, almost like a Succubus without the sex portion. She giggled at the thought of such a monster turning into a bat, which then made her think of Batman. Perhaps Batman was a vampire.

That made her laugh harder.

She continued reading through all of the folklore and myths, going to click on some of the sources at the bottom of the page.

"_Star?_"

Starfire jumped, startled out of her reading at the sound of Robin's voice. "You may enter!"

The door swished open and Robin stepped inside, a smile on his face. He nodded toward the computer. "Whatcha doing?"

She blinked and looked back at the screen, closing it. "Nothing. Please, what is it you need?" She kept a sweet smile on her face, getting up to walk toward him.

He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it. "Just seeing if you're ready to go to the carnival."

She blinked. "What time is it?"

He looked over at her clock pointedly, with a small smile.

She blushed, slightly embarrassed at her lack of observation. "Um…never the mind." It was already seven o'clock. Had she really been reading through all of those pages for over seven hours?

He chuckled and moved toward the door again. "I'll let you get changed. It's getting a bit chilly so…actually, I guess it doesn't really matter to you." He smiled. "See you out in the common room."

She nodded as the door closed behind him. She moved toward the closet, deciding to get out a v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans. As she dressed, she thought over all of the information she had just picked up. Vampires were quite interesting, this was true, but nothing to spend more time over. She felt she had almost perfected the different styles of vampires by now.

She walked out of the room, grabbing her communicator on the way out, and went to the common room where everyone was waiting. She smiled sheepishly. "I apologize for the wait."

Cyborg waved a hand at her dismissively. "No problem, girl. Let's head!" He grabbed the keys and led the way to the car, Starfire coming up the back of the group.

The ride there wasn't long at all, the fair only being over at the docks. Really, it would have probably been even faster if they all flew/were flown.

"Dayum, they upgraded!" Cyborg took in the sight, more lights and decorations than the year prior.

Starfire eyed the place with joy, already excited to have fun.

Robin cleared his throat to get the attention of the others, handing each one there "Get in free" passes, a Titan privilege given years back. "All right, let's figure out what we're doing. What are you fee-"

"Games!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted at the same time, and before they rushed in Beast Boy grabbed onto Raven to drag her along. "Don't get too cozy!"

Robin growled at the statement, but was silently pleased that he and Starfire were going to be alone. He sighed and turned to her with a small smile. "Anything you wanna do first?"

She bit her lip as she thought it through, walking with him toward the entrance. "Perhaps…a ride? They can be quite enjoyable. And the Ferris wheel for the fireworks!" She then blushed, knowing now what such a thing entailed.

Robin blushed too, but nodded. "That…sounds nice. Yeah, we'll do that. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way in, showing their passes to the workers. They walked past the games, spotting Beast Boy and Cyborg – and Raven being forced into the spot next to Beast Boy, her hands seemingly tied to the device – squirting water into the small holes to make their boats go up in their own small game. Robin chuckled at the bored and slightly annoyed look on Raven's face. "Raven looks like she's enjoying herself."

Starfire turned toward their friends and giggled. "It would seem so. I also see that she has played it willingly." She looked pointedly at Raven's hands.

Robin nodded with a smile. "It seems that way." They made it to the main area for the rides, surprisingly a large variety. "So, which one do you wanna go on first?"

She looked over at her choices with narrowed eyes. "I…do not know. They all look like the fun." She looked to him with a smile on her face. "Please, you choose first."

He nodded. "All right. How about that one?" He pointed toward a ride with circular pods to fit a good amount of people in, with a small disk in the middle to control how fast the pod spins.

Her eyes lit up as she clasped her hands, looking upon all of the laughing faces. "Oh, it seems quite enjoyable!"

He chuckled and nodded, then sobered and looked around. "Except I have to go to the bathroom first. I think there's one over at the beach changing rooms."

She nodded and began to follow him. "I shall wait outside for you. I do not wish to split up." She eyed the multitude of people wearily.

He nodded and smiled patiently. "No problem. C'mon."

The bathrooms were closest to the rides, which made the trip short. Both were surprised that there wasn't a line.

Robin glanced at her before he went on. "I'll be right out. Don't go anywhere."

She smiled and nodded, and then watched him disappear inside the building. She turned to rest her back against the wall and look out at the multitude of people having fun. Over by the smaller rides, she saw jubilant families as their children squealed in delight, some with cameras out to preserve memories. There were numerous groups of teenagers walking around, more just socializing rather than take advantage of the various activities set up. She laughed when she saw a few go to jump in the ocean, then scream and jump out because it was too cold.

"Starfire?"

She blinked and turned around, coming face to face with electric blue eyes. Her face lit up. "Isaac? How delightful it is to see you here!" She clasped her hands together.

He gave her a lop-sided grin and leaned against the wall on one shoulder. "You too." He looked around. "Here with your friends?"

She nodded, and then glanced toward the bathroom. "Yes. I am waiting for Robin in the bathroom, and then we shall go on the rides. Perhaps you would like to do the tagging along?"

He chuckled, but shook his head. "It's all right, but I wouldn't want to impose on your time with your friends."

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Oh, you would not impose at all. I am sure they would love to meet you." She turned toward the bathroom right as Robin was about to step out. She smiled. "Robin! I wish for you to meet my friend, Isaa-" She cut herself off when she turned.

He was no longer there.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really like Isaac. He's super hot (in my mind). Nom nom. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know, I feel kind of stupid for finishing this at 1:30 in the morning, when I have an 8 am class tomorrow.**

**I aim to please ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire made her way to Raven's room, humming to herself. The hallways were deserting, her figuring that the boys were in the common room playing one of their videogames. Once she made it, she knocked lightly on the door. "Raven?"<p>

Footsteps were heard inside, getting louder, and the door opened, revealing Raven. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Starfire bit her lip and clasped her hands behind her back, digging her toes in the ground. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go to the mall of shopping with me. I have not gone in quite some time, and I am having the equivalent of the 'withdrawals' as they say."

Raven almost laughed at her use of language, but on the outside stayed stoic. "Sorry Starfire, but I'm in the middle of meditating."

Starfire looked down at her feet, disappointed.

Raven sighed. "How about…we go to the café later?"

Starfire brightened again, happy that she would get to spend some time with her friend. It was a rare experience, and she would take any chance she could get. "That seems wondrous! I shall go ask Robin to come to the mall of shopping with me, and then later we shall go to the café."

Raven nodded. "All right. Have fun." As she turned back into her room, she smirked. She knew Robin would give in to her.

Starfire smiled and turned, floating down the hall and to the common room to find Robin. When she walked through, she found that her earlier assumption was almost correct; Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their game and Robin was reading the paper. She was happier to see this, as Robin would not be busy finishing up his turn.

When he heard the door close, he turned toward it and smiled when he saw Starfire. "Hey Star, what's up?" He folded up the paper, bringing his full attention to the girl.

She smiled and floated over to him. "Nothing is the up; I was simply wondering if you would accompany me to the mall of shopping. I had asked Raven, but she is busy with her meditation."

He thought it over, mentally going through his schedule for the day. It seemed pretty clear, besides filing some papers and training, and on the plus side he would get to spend more time with Starfire. "Sure, why not. When do you want to go?"

She bit her lip, landing on her feet and hoping that her answer wouldn't be too early. "Right now? I am most eager." She smiled at him meekly.

He smiled back, more than happy to oblige. "Sure. Let's just change into something more casual."

She nodded, her eyes sparking. "Oh, I thank you greatly Robin! You are a wonderful friend." She hugged him tightly, and then blushed and pulled away when she heard him making an odd choking sound. "My apologies."

He coughed for a minute, and then waved her off. "It's all right. Sometimes forget your strength, huh?" He smirked, finding her small blush unbelievably cute. He grimaced at himself; God, he was becoming such a sap.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "At times. I shall go change and then do the meeting of you out here!"

He nodded, but grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere. "I'm thinking about taking the R-Cycle, so where something appropriate for that." Meaning not dresses or skirts. That would blow his mind, and already was with just the thought. He cleared his throat and tried to keep a blush from forming.

She brightened considerably; it was always a treat to ride on the R-Cycle with him. It was definitely a rare occurrence. "Of course. I shall be back momentarily!" She hurried out of the room.

Robin chuckled, finding her glee absolutely adoring.

"Dude, could you be any more obvious?"

Robin's laughter stopped abruptly as he turned around, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know what you're talking about, Beast Boy."

Cyborg snorted from his spot next to the changeling. "I'm with BB on this one; you've got it bad, man."

Robin growled, and then chose to ignore them as he turned and forced himself to walk toward the door. He ignored their bantering as he made his way out, his face red with embarrassment. Was he really _that_ obvious? Of course not, considering there was nothing to be obvious about. Really. Nothing.

He sighed.

Starfire hurried into her room, heading straight for her closet. "Oh, what shall I wear?" She knew that she was trying to impress Robin, and at this point she knew it was pointless to deny it. It seemed that everyone noticed her attraction to the boy, but she just hoped that _he_ didn't. Or maybe she did; it depended on his feelings toward her. He did practically say he had feelings for her when they were on that hostile alien planet, right? X'hal, she hoped so.

She sighed as she continued to look through the closet, trying to find the perfect thing. She sifted through her multitude of clothing – making her think for a moment that she already had enough cloths, which was dismissed quickly – and was happy when she found it. She had decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a green slouchy tee, a pair of black flats on her feet, as well as a black purse over her shoulder, and a diamond bracelet with her name engraved on the inside that Robin had gotten her last Christmas (oddly in private, considering he _swore_ it was not a romantic gift of any sort, and that such things were given to best friends all the time; she remembered internally giggling as he fumbled, finding it cute).

She quickly put her hair in a side-braid and made her way out of her room and to the common room in a hurry, figuring Robin was already out. Boys. She found that her assumption was correct, seeing him leaning against the couch, the other two no longer present. Odd. She smiled at him and walked over. "You are ready to go?"

He smiled, thankful for the mask as he looked her over, looking absolutely beautiful. "Yep. C'mon, let's head." He waved her to go forward with him.

Starfire was suddenly overcome with disappointment that Robin did not keep his hand out for her to take, not that she had expected it. She sighed quietly and followed him out, the smile coming back to her face as he handed her a helmet and guided her to the back of his motorcycle. He swung his leg over as got on in front of her, glancing back with a smirk. "Remember to hold on tight."

She nodded, and then squealed and grabbed onto his waist as he revved the engine and screeched out of the garage. She leaned her head against his back as she watched the buildings pass by, smiling to herself at his warmth pressed into her. She wanted him so badly.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when they got there, only when he felt him shift backward. She lifted from her temporary pillow and took off her helmet, slightly disappointed. She smiled up at him when he got off the front, taking her helmet away and putting it in the back compartment.

He held out a hand with a smile, helping her off. She took it graciously, happy that he was gloveless, letting her feel the skin of his hands, slightly roughened from hours of training. While she was on the subject of training, she wondered how glorious he would look like without a shirt…

"Star?"

She startled, her eyes widening as she desperately hoped that he hadn't noticed her spacing off. "Yes?"

He let go of her hand, much to her chagrin, and nodded toward the doors of the mall. "Ready?"

She smiled brightly and began to float toward the mall, trying to take her mind off of him for at least a second, which was quite hard to do considering he was right next to her. "Let us commence in the shopping!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, loving at how jubilant she could be. Plus, that beautiful smile worked wonders on him. He shook his head at himself, clearing his mind; he vaguely wondered what she would think if she could hear his thoughts. "Yes, let's."

They walked through the doors of the department store, heading straight so they could exit to the actual shopping area. After a couple twists and turns, Starfire stopping momentarily to test some perfume, they were out.

He couldn't help but notice how absolutely amazing she smelled. It was like whatever she was wearing was equivalent pheromones, making his mind foggy. "Hey Star? What's that perfume called?" Maybe he'd get it for her. Save it for some sort of special occasion, like her birthday, or Christmas, or Martin Luther King Jr. Day, or Veteran's day…He swore, he was absolutely pathetic.

She turned to him with a smile. "I believe it was called _Baiser Volé_ by Cartier. Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Smells great." He cleared his throat, blushing when he realized that he said that out loud, and then tried to draw her attention away. "Oh, look! Let's go here!" He pulled her into a random store, hoping to God that it would be acceptable. When he turned, he realized that he had unknowingly pulled them into a jewelry store. A very _expensive_ one, if he said so himself. He looked over at Starfire, taking in her awed face as she looked around at the sparkling jewelry.

"Oh, they are beautiful…" She began to walk by all of the glass cases, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?"

She looked up to see an older man dressed nicely behind the cases, smiling at her. She smiled back and shook her head. "Oh, I am just admiring."

Robin walked over to her, watching her as she gazed and the man keeping an eye on them as he realized who they were.

"Oh…" She stopped at a particular necklace, her eyes shining. It was a platinum necklace with a yellow diamond pendant outlined by white diamonds. She seemed entranced by the necklace as she kept her eyes on it, before slowly moving on.

He kept his eyes on the necklace, making a mental note, before he felt an odd wind pass by him. He looked around, coming up empty, so he turned back to the necklace, noting the price, and then making a mental note to come back later.

"Shall we go?"

He turned to see a smiling Starfire. He nodded, already planning ways to sneak away and come back. "Yep, c'mon." He waved to the man and then left with her, trailing back down the mall. "Where do you want to go?"

She bit her lip, her eyes narrowed in thought. She remembered telling herself that she already had a massive amount of clothing…shoes? Oh, the joys of shopping. "I believe I shall travel to the Aldo, if you do not mind."

He smiled and nodded, glancing down at the store. "All right, but do you mind if I head back this way? We'll meet up in a minute; I'll call your communicator when I'm done."

She smiled and nodded, slightly put down at separating, but she didn't blame him for not wanting to go into a 'girly' store. "Of course. I shall see you soon!" She turned from him and headed toward the store.

Robin began to walk the other way, keeping an eye on her until she was safely in the store, and then hurried back into the jewelry store.

The man smiled as he came in. "I am guessing you are coming to find something for her?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…yeah." He cleared his throat and headed straight for the case that the yellow diamond necklace was, and was surprised to see it gone. He looked up at the man. "Did you take the necklace out that was here?"

The man smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, but someone had just come in and bought it. May I suggest something else?"

He was disappointed, noticing how absolutely entranced by the necklace; well, at least he could still go get that perfume. He grimaced to himself; she wasn't even his girlfriend, and he was definitely treating her like one. Should he get it? He shook his head, telling himself to get it anyway; besides, perfume was totally safe territory, right? He smiled and shook his head. "Ah, no, that's okay. But thanks anyway."

The man nodded, the smile on his face. "Have a good day."

He nodded back with a small smile and then headed quickly back into the department store, happy that the beauty department was in the front. He went to the first employee he could find by the multitude of perfumes. "Uh, excuse me?"

The woman turned around, her eyes lighting up as she saw him. "Oh! Hi!" She batted her eyelashes. "What can I do for you?"

He looked to the side; of course he had to get the fangirl. "Um…I just wanted to get this one perfume for my friend. It's called Basser–Baiser…uh, something by Cartier."

She looked disappointed at the fact that he was buying perfume for someone, most likely _Starfire_ since she saw her over by the perfume earlier. Ugh, damn her. "Baiser Volé? Right this way." She kept the smile on her face.

He smiled tightly with a nod, following her over to another booth.

She picked up a box with intricate letters spelling out _Baiser Volé_ on the front, handing it to him. "I believe this is it. We also have a set, with a roll-on travel size, lotion, and bodywash."

He nodded. "Yeah, that one. Sounds good." He handed her the other one back, and then picked up another. "All right, where can I pay for this?"

"Here, I'll ring you up." She led him over to the cash register, handing the box to her.

She rang up the price and asked him all the normal questions; email address, phone number, all of which he declined. "All right, your total comes to $175.80."

He raised both eyebrows. _Damn expensive perfume_. Then again, it practically put him in a trance. That's probably why; it catches men. He noted to only allow her to wear it around him. He handed her his card and then took the bag from her, bidding her good day. He brought out his communicator, about to call Starfire, when he realizes that his bag would look suspicious.

He looked around with narrowed eyes, looking for a male store until his eyes set on a sporting goods store. He shrugged; might as well. He walked in, not really paying attention to the objects, looking for something non-suspicious. He decided on a volleyball, seeing as they had broken theirs a couple weeks back. He picked it up and hurried over to the front counter and paid, asking for a larger bag, and then headed out.

He took out the perfume box and threw it in his other bag, throwing the previous bag in the trash as he dug his communicator out.

"_Greetings Robin! You are done?_"

He smiled down at the screen. "Yeah. You still in the shoe store? If you are, I'll meet you there."

She nodded through the communicator, and then looked to the right. She looked back down at him with a smile. "_I shall see you soon!_" The communicator went blank.

He hurried to the store, seeing a man put a shoe on Starfire's feet, making his growl. He shook his head, figuring it was their job; why was he getting jealous to begin with? She was his best friend. God, he couldn't even lie to himself.

She looked over and smiled at him, beckoning his over. "Please, what is your opinion?"

He looked down at her feet, seeing a pair of black calf-high heeled boots. They were _damn_ hot. "Very nice. You gonna get them?"

She eyed them for a moment, and then nodded. "I believe so." She allowed the man to take it off and set them up in the box, taking them over to the register. She smiled when he offered her his hand, taking it graciously.

She dug into her purse for her wallet, taking out the amount of money needed.

Robin considered buying them for her, but then thought that it was something that a boyfriend would do. Not a best friend. That would be going too far.

She grabbed her bag after she paid, then turned to Robin, ushering him out. She looked over at his bag, wondering what he got. "What did you buy?"

He glanced at the bag. "Oh, just a new volleyball. Ya know, since the other one ripped." He smiled.

She nodded, her eyes still on the bag; it looked a bit heavy for just a volleyball, but she didn't comment on it. "Wondrous; I have missed the volleyball." She looked down at her own bag as they headed farther into the small, and then noticed something missing.

She gasped.

The bracelet Robin had gotten her was gone. She glanced over at him nervously, hoping he hadn't noticed she was wearing it. _Oh X'hal_.

MTT

"Friends, we are home!" Starfire walked through the front door with Robin, seeing her friends chilling on the couch – even Raven.

Beast Boy looked over to him. "Dude, it's about time you got back! You've been gone for like, ever!"

Robin furrowed his brow and looked over at the clock; it was almost nine o'clock. "Oh. Wow."

Starfire looked over as well, her eyes widening in surprise. "Yes." She looked over to Raven sadly. "It seems we must schedule our trip to the café for tomorrow."

Raven looked over to her with no sad expression. She was too tired anyway, so she was happy Starfire decided on that. "No problem."

Starfire smiled, seeing Robin already off to his room, and she decided to do the same. "I shall be back momentarily." She hurried down the hall and toward her room, Robin already gone. When she set her bags down and looked up, she gasped.

The necklace she had been looking up was placed on her nightstand, a note next to it. She bit her lip and smiled, figuring Robin had gotten it for her. _What did this mean?_ She didn't think it over too long as she floated over, taking it in her hands. "Oh, it is marvelous." She looked down at the small card.

_Something almost as beautiful as you._

She blinked, her eyes widening. Did Robin really write that? She had to contain a squeal, excitement engulfing her. Definitely something girl talk-worthy. She sighed happily, going to her jewelry box to gently place it in. She figured she wouldn't wear it, just in case the others questioned; she knew how uncomfortable Robin could get. Just his name sent happiness through her.

She practically skipped through the door to the common room, seeing everyone, including Robin, over in the living room. "Greetings!" she flew over and sat next to Robin, giving him a wide smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her state, even happier than usual, and smiled back.

She noticed his normal demeanor, confusing her slightly. She figured he would show _some_ form of knowing. Oh well; he was unpredictable at times.

"Hey Star, have fun?"

She turned to see Beast Boy next to her, a smile on his face. She nodded. "Oh, very much so. Robin is wondrous company."

Beast Boy looked over at Robin, wiggling his eyebrows. "Any interesting stores, Rob?"

He blushed slightly; she had dragged him into Victoria's Secret briefly. "Uh, no. Not at all."

Cyborg snickered, about to say something when the doorbell rang. He instead stood up to get the door. "I'll get it." He walked over to the door, the others looking toward it as well to see who was there. It wasn't often they had unannounced visitors.

He opened the door, revealing a man with dark hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He smiled. "Hello, is Starfire here?"

Cyborg blinked, and then glanced over at Starfire. "Uh, yeah. Hold on." He walked in a few steps, figuring that Isaac would follow. When he didn't hear any movement behind him. He turned. "Uh…"

Isaac looked around the room, still outside the door. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking back toward Cyborg.

He scratched his head, wondering why he still hadn't come in. "Uh, you can come in, you know."

Isaac smiled at him and stepped in. "Thank you."

Starfire glanced over, and then did a double-take when she recognized him. "Isaac?"

He smiled at her. "Hello, Starfire. I'm sorry to drop in, but I had found something of yours and figured it would be best to get it back to you as soon as possible."

She smiled at him and flew over the couch, not noticing Robin's slightly put-off expression. Who the hell was that?

The others got up, intrigued, and walked over to stand by Cyborg.

Isaac smiled kindly at her and held out her bracelet. Her eyes widened and she gasped, looking back up at him. Her happy gaze soon turned slightly unnerved as she regarded him. "How did you know that was mine?"

His smile turned into a slight smirk, turning it to the inside where her name was.

She blinked, and then blushed. "Oh, yes. Of course." She laughed sheepishly and then reached for it, but he stopped her with a hand around her wrist.

"Allow me." He opened the bracelet and put it on, clasping it in place.

Robin looked at the exchange in fury; who the hell was this guy? And she had lost the bracelet he had gotten her? Well, it was in the mall earlier he guessed, so he tried to not blame her. But still, that guy just put the bracelet _he _had gotten her on her wrist. It was his fucking bracelet! He glared at the man.

Starfire smiled shyly and stepped back. "I thank you." She glanced over at Robin, noticing his pissed expression, and then turned back. "Um…" She wasn't quite sure where to go from here.

Isaac cleared his throat. "I just wanted to bring it back to you. I'll see you around, then?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. We seem to run into each other quite often."

He nodded and moved forward slightly, close enough to whisper to her. "_I bet yellow looks wonderful on you_." He winked and stepped away, heading to the door. "It was wonderful to meet you all." He nodded toward them and waved, heading toward the door and closing it behind him as he went out.

They all stared at the door, perplexed.

Starfire was more surprised than anything. Not about him being there, but his comment; why would he say that? Sure, the necklace was yellow, but…

She shook her head. That was impossible. She cleared her throat and turned toward her friends with a smile, cringing at Robin's angry face. "Um…I believe I shall do the turning in for the evening. I shall see you tomorrow!" She smiled and flew out the door and down to her room, locking her door behind her.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>To clear something up: How Isaac is able to get the "gifts" in is by...err...<em>convincing<em> people to do it. Just getting that straight.**

**By the way, _Baiser Vole_ seriously does attract men. I read the reviews and was like "I need to see what all this talk is about" and got it, and then when I put it on I asked all my guy friends' opinions. They're in love with it. Crazy stuff, right there.**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

__**New chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Starfire through an unknown forest, completely confused as how she had gotten there in the first place. All she knew was that she had to run. <em>

"_Starfire." _

_She looked behind her, only to come face to face with Isaac. Seeing him, she slowed down a bit, planning to ask him what was happening, but there was also a sinking feeling inside her. Should she trust him?_

"_Starfire, stop running. Please."_

_She stopped, berating herself for doubting him. He would not hurt her; she suddenly felt an extreme amount of comfort. She wanted to speak, but no words would come, so she simply walked toward him. When he grabbed her arm, she did not even flinch._

_He smiled at her, that beautiful smile. "Let me help you…as long as you help me." He brought her so she was pressed against him, moving her hair to the side to reveal part of her neck._

_She closed her eyes, relaxed. He would take care of her. When she felt his lips on her neck, she was about to open her eyes, but then there was a puncture. She gasped, which then turned into a sigh as the pain was replaced with euphoria. _

_Moments later, he pulled away and she was brought back to reality. She furrowed her brow at the sudden lingering sting and brought a hand to her neck, her eyes widening when blood was smeared on it. She looked up at Isaac, but it couldn't be him…it had his face, his body, but the **teeth**. No, not teeth, fangs. _

"_Don't be afraid…"_

_She tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't work. Why wouldn't they work? He crept closer and closer…_

Starfire sat up with a gasp, in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily with her eyes wide, when she looked toward Robin. "Ro-Robin. _X'hal._" She brought a hand to her chest, trying to calm her erratic breaths.

Robin's forehead creased as he searched her face, on hand cupping her cheek and the other holding him up on the bed. "Are you all right? You were screaming."

As she calmed down, she nodded her head, her voice wavering. "Y-yes. I am fine; simply a mare of night. I thank you for your help." She cleared her throat and looked down, embarrassed that Robin had seen her like this. "I believe I shall go back to sleep."

He kept his hold on her, making her confused. "You're still freaked out. I can tell." He sighed and let go, moving to a sitting position next to her, resting on the headboard. "Wanna talk about it?"

She studied him for a moment, not sure if she should tell him or not; he was already hostile toward Isaac, and she didn't want to give him another reason to dislike the man. "Oh, it is not the big deal. You do not need to worry about me." She smiled, and despite her everyday desires, wanted him to go back to his own room.

He regarded her with suspicion, wanting to stay a bit longer to make sure she was all right. He really wanted to know what caused her such fright, but he wouldn't push it; if she didn't want to tell, then he couldn't force it out of her. "Well…maybe I can stay a bit longer. I'm not all that tired anymore."

She narrowed her eyes, catching on. "…If you wish."

They sat in an awkward silence, both fidgeting and trying to think up topics of conversation.

Starfire cleared her throat and turned her head slightly toward him, unnerved by the lack of conversation. "I apologize for losing the bracelet; it must have come undone at the mall of shopping." She bit her lip and looked down, not sure if she should have brought up that subject. She was afraid he would be angry.

He waved a hand. "It happens. Besides, you got it back." When his thoughts turned to _how_, he felt a sudden anger boil up. He needed to know who that guy was. "So…"

Her big green eyes turned to him, figuring that he wanted her to speak before he continued. "Yes?"

He focused on a spot on the bed, almost afraid to ask his question. There was a chance that the answer he would hear would _not_ be a good one. "This Isaac guy…" He trailed off, glancing toward her.

She blinked. "Oh, yes. He is a friend of mine, I believe." She swallowed, waiting for him to respond.

He raised an eyebrow. That was an odd way to answer the question. "What do you mean 'believe'?"

She began to twiddle her fingers, looking down at them as she did so. "I have only done the running into him a couple of times. The first time was when I needed to buy the noodles, and the second time was at the carnival." She shrugged. "I am guessing that he was at the mall, as well." Her brow furrowed when she went over what she had just said out loud. It was odd how many times she had been running into him, and then finding her bracelet.

And the necklace.

She shook her head; there was no possible way that he could have gotten it for her. He was just paying her a compliment. That was all.

"Star?"

She snapped her head up, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Hm?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You just had a faraway look in your eyes. Penny for your thoughts?"

She blinked a couple times, not familiar with that expression.

Before she could ask, he smirked and held out his hands. "Sorry. I meant did you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, looking down. "No, it is fine. Perhaps it was from the research." She clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to be able to look at her more fully. "What research?"

"Nothing."

He sighed and gave her a shrewd look. "Starfire, if some sort of research you're doing is causing nightmares, I kinda want to know what it was."

She bit her lip, embarrassed, and shrugged. "It was just the research of the vampires. I was quite interested in it, and I believe that the research travelled to my dreams." Her eyes then widened; she had made it sound like she was afraid. "But I am not afraid of the vampires. He simply just appeared. It was nothing more."

He nodded, then narrowed his eyes. "…He?"

She almost groaned, realizing she had made another mistake. She was much too tired to filter what she was saying. "Oh…it was a man. I believe it was the 'figment of my imagination', yes?"

He kept his eyes narrowed, noticing her nervous behavior, but nodded nonetheless. "All right. I'll take your word for it." He smiled to show his sincerity, and then sobered. "But you know you can tell me or talk to me about anything, right?"

She smiled back and nodded. "Of course, and I thank you for that." She looked at the clock; 3:30 am. "I believe it would be wise to go back to sleep."

He looked at the clock as well, surprised at how late – or early – it really was. "Oh. Yeah. I probably should too; training bright and early." He got up and smiled, lingering for a moment. "You sure you're going to be all right."

She sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, Robin."

He looked at her meekly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Just making sure. Good night." He headed for the door.

"Pleasant Shlorvaks." She kept the smile on her face until her door shut, then sighed and sunk down in the bed, exhausted. "X'hal…" She pulled the covers up and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"He would never do such a thing. He is my friend and it was the silly dream. The vampires are fictional." She shook her head, ridding herself of any bad thoughts of Isaac.

MTT

Starfire's alarm went off at eight, which she set to make a nice breakfast for her friends. Once she found out that a large breakfast did not signify a betrothal, she found it wonderful to receive such treatment on a normal basis.

She was sure Robin was already in the training room, but it was on the opposite side of the tower, so she knew he would not be bothered. She got up and stretched, putting a short satin robe over her tank top and shorts, putting white slippers on her feet. She headed to the kitchen as quietly as she could to make sure she didn't wake up her friends – she always wondered why out of all the space, all of their rooms were placed right next to one another – and stepped out into the common room as quietly as possible.

They had remodeled their kitchen the previous year so it was not just a small space over to the side of the common room. It was now made bigger than it used to be, with actual countertops and their table, and walls separated it from the living area. It had greatly improved the kitchen, and offered more privacy to whoever was cooking.

She had decided on a meal of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon; she had seen Cyborg make it many times, and secretly kept note of how and what he used. She hummed as she cooked the eggs and bacon, using their large toaster to make four pieces at a time.

"Star?"

She jumped with a small squeak, then noticed Robin standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of track pants and running shoes. He had obviously expected no one to be up.

She could help but notice how toned he had become, and it was hard to tear her eyes away. She blushed and turned back to the food, praying his did not catch her staring. "Greetings, Robin. I trust your workout went well?"

He nodded, peeking to see what she was making. "You're making breakfast?" He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or worried, despite the good job she had done with dinner a couple of nights before.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "I am making the eggs, toast, and bacon! I have seen Cyborg make it many times, and I hoped to do the copying of this action. Please," she grabbed a fully cooked piece of bacon, "will you taste it? I do hope I cooked it correctly."

He nodded, taking the piece out of her hand. "Pretty hungry, anyway. I came in here for some cereal, but I guess that plan changed." He winked and took a bite. He nodded with an impressed expression. "This is good. Cyborg's taught you well."

She smiled and blushed. "I thank you. But Cyborg had not taught me, I…secretly watched him. I wished to make the breakfast one day for you all, but I knew he would be the 'antsy' about teaching me." She bit her lip and looked back down at the food.

He shook his head and went over to the cupboards, grabbing some plates to set the table with. "He probably would have, Star. Don't doubt yourself so much."

She nodded, glancing over at him. "Perhaps you are correct."

They worked in silence, her cooking and he setting the table, until Robin spoke up. "Uh…hey, Star?"

She hummed and raised her eyebrows as she looked to him, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed. This confused her, but she did not say anything.

He took a breath and turned fully to her, scratching the back of his head. "I was just wondering…this new fondue place just opened up across from the video store and it looked like it could be fun to check out. If you wanted."

She blinked. "Oh. With our friends?"

He coughed and looked down at the table. "No, more just…you and me." He looked up with her and added hastily, "If that's okay."

She stared at him for a moment. Was he asking her out on a date? She beamed and nodded. "I would love to go with you to the restaurant of the fondue." She wanted to ask if it really was a date, but was afraid that he might retract his offer.

He gave her a lop-sided grin, relaxing. "Great. Say, around seven? Seems like a good dinner time. I'll make reservations when it opens; it's probably pretty busy."

She nodded and bit her lip to keep her from grinning. "Of course. It will be wonderful." She asked him to please take out the larger plates for her to fill with the food, and then set them down in the middle of the table, condiments included. She blinked and looked around. "Perhaps I have made the breakfast too early?"

He shook his head and stood up. "Nah, I'll wake them up." He walked over to the intercom what still held the note for Beast Boy to NOT touch. "Titans, time to get up. Breakfast is on the table." He smiled and walked back over to her, knowing the sound was much too loud for any of them to sleep through. "There. All set."

She bit her lip and blushed. "Oh, you did not have to do that. If they wish to sleep, we could simply leave some for them."

He shook his head, sliding in next to her. "It's almost nine. They can get up."

She nodded and looked down at her plate, hoping her friends would not get made at having to wake up on her behalf. "Whatever you do the saying of."

He rubbed his hands together and looked over the food. "This looks great, Star. Let's grab ourselves some before Beast Boy and Cyborg devour it."

She wanted to wait, but realized that what Robin said was a valid point. "Agreed."

The others were just walking in when the two were already halfway through their food, chatting away. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Ya'll couldn't wait?"

Robin looked over at the clock. "You guys took twenty minutes to make it out here. Can you blame us?" He shrugged his shoulders and put his hand over the back of the seat, and near to Starfire's shoulders.

Starfire could feel her face turn hot at the closeness, no matter if Robin realized or not. "I am most sorry. Please, enjoy!" She smiled at the three and motioned toward the food."

The three walked over, Raven smiling when she noticed Starfire had already made her tea. "Thanks."

"Oh, you are most welcome. I kept it heated until you arrived, so do not worry." She smiled brightly back and continued eating her fill.

"Dude, I can't eat anything but toast! What about my-"

Starfire held out a plate of tofu eggs and bacon.

His eyes lit up as he grabbed the plate. "Thanks."

Raven rolled her eyes at his antics, filling her own plate. "You can't just be appreciative?"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "I am! I just thanked her, didn't I?"

She glared at him. "Not before you knew she made your food."

They began to bicker, the other three using it as a form of entertainment – well, more so Robin and Cyborg treated it that way, while Starfire was trying to stop the two.

"Star, don't worry about it." He put a hand in front of her to keep her from intervening, making her feel slight disappointment at him taking down his hand from behind the seat to do the action.

She glanced at him and nodded, and then down at her cleaned plate as she smiled, her mind already off her bickering friends. "I believe I must go pick out an outfit!"

Robin blushed as Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

She beamed and clasped her hands together. "Robin and I are going to the restaurant of the fondue this evening."

He covered his face with his hands, thoroughly embarrassed. He was hoping they could sneak away, him offering some sort of half-assed excuse without mentioning it to Starfire. He could already picture all of the teasing that was to happen.

Cyborg looked at him in amusement. "Taking our girl on a date, are you?"

He scowled. "No, a friendly outing." He noticed Starfire deflate slightly, and he wondered why. Sure, he wanted to treat it as a date, but that was in his own mind. He was safe there. Did she want that, too?

Cyborg snorted. "Right."

Robin decided to not pursue his thoughts any further and sufficed with glaring at his friend.

Starfire looked between the two with sad eyes. Of course he didn't want a date. They were best friends, and she had a sinking feeling that was all they would ever be. She looked down at the table, tuning out the rest of the conversation

"Star?"

She looked up, realizing Robin was speaking to her, him leaning over the table to look at her at a better angle. She was surprised to see that the whole table had cleared out except for her and Robin. "Oh. Yes?"

He regarded her carefully. "You all right?"

She feigned a smile and nodded vehemently. "I am positively wonderful! Why would I not be?" She hoped he would not inquire further.

He looked at her for a moment more, then decided to let it go. He was sure he was not ready to have "that" conversation right here. "All right. Just making sure."

She kept the smile in place for as long as she could, turning and flying away quickly. "I shall pick out an outfit!" She didn't wait for a response.

She dropped down on the floor of the hallway, going into a walk, and made her way to Raven's room. After all, she would need a partner in crime to get ready. Once at the door, she knocked lightly. "Raven?"

There were soft footsteps from behind the door, then the sound of it sliding open slightly. "What?"

Starfire bit her lip and clasped her hands behind her back, looking at Raven through her eyelashes. "I was hoping that perhaps you could help me in the preparations for my dinner with Robin?"

Raven blinked. "…That's not really my thing Starfire, sorry."

Before she could shut the door, Starfire placed her hands in the way and held the door open. "Oh, please? I need the help in finding the appropriate attire! I have never been to a restaurant of fondue before."

Raven studied her for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Starfire squealed happily and followed her friend out.

MTT

Robin was sitting on the couch while the other two boys played their game, waiting for Starfire so they could get to the restaurant. When he first called to make reservations, the said they were full. Though he usually didn't like to do it, he namedropped and was able to get in right away, not that he'd tell Star that.

He had decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, black loafers, and a black button up, the first few buttons undone. His hair was styled a little more naturally and mask present, giving him a sexy mysterious vibe. He also wore a silver watch with a black face, which he was checking at the moment.

"So Rob, ready for yer date?"

Robin's head snapped up to see Cyborg and Beast Boy looking over at him. He bristled and blushed. "It's _not_ a date."

Beast Boy snorted. "Dude, seriously? You're dressed in a button-up and are going to a restaurant with Starfire. Alone. She's probably getting all dressed up in some girly dress as we speak."

Cyborg nodded and patted him on the back. "Face it Rob, it's a date."

He glowered at the two boys and raised a finger to start a tirade, when he heard the common room door slide in.

To say he saw a goddess was an understatement.

Starfire stepped into view, a shy smile on her face. She was wearing a love-sleeved – which billowed out and clutched at her wrists – purple silk minidress, with a pair of nude crisscross pumps. She had chosen a rectangular snakeskin clutch and her new necklace, as well ask the bracelet Robin had given her.

As for her hair, it was styled so the ends were curled, making her look like a mermaid. She had silver sparkled eyeshadow on with black lining, as well as soft peach blush and salmon-colored lipgloss.

Robin stood up and brushed himself off, moving so he stood behind the couch, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. He was vaguely aware that his mouth had dropped, and that the other two boys had the same expression. "Starfire…uh…_wow_." He wanted to go over to her and usher her out, but his legs wouldn't move. He was about to speak again, when his eyes fell on the necklace. "Where did you get that?" Wasn't that the necklace that he wanted to get her?

Her eyebrows raised and she looked down at the necklace. "Oh. Well…someone must have gotten it for me." She blushed and fluttered her eyelashes, thinking Robin was playing coy.

His eyes narrowed while he slowly walked toward her, but saw that she was wearing his bracelet and decided to let it go for the moment. When he took her hand, he got a good whiff of her perfume. "I see you're wearing the perfume I got you." God, it smelled good.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes. I thank you for it; it smells wonderful."

He gave her a lop-sided grin, pointedly ignoring the snickers coming from the guys, and ushered her across the room and out to the garage, glaring at the boys from behind him. He closed the door behind them, happy to be out of there, and then smiled at Starfire. He still couldn't get over how nice she looked.

She smiled and looked him over, her eyes lingering at the small amount of his chest that was showing. "You look very nice, Robin."

He smiled and blushed. "Ah…thanks. You look nice, too." More that nice.

There was a moment of silence, of which Starfire broke by clearing her throat. She looked toward the car. "I am guessing we are travelling in the T-Car?"

To that he smirked; time to show off a bit. "Actually…no."

She blinked. "The R-Cycle?"

He shook his head again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of foreign car keys – though not exactly actual _keys_ – out, leading her to the opposite side of the garage.

She watched as they walked to a wall with a small pad on it, and then automatically the wall opened to show a completely new, on car garage.

He looked at her, smiling at her awed expression. "None of the Titans know about this, not even Cyborg. A little paranoid of me, I know." He grabbed her hand again and led her through the door, closing it behind them.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

It was a sleek black 458 Italia Ferrari, perched in the middle of the spotless garage. By the look of it, it seemed to not be driven too often. "X'hal…"

He smirked and admired it right beside her. "Prized possession, this is. Don't tell any of the others it's here, though. Welcome to my inner circle of secrets, which consists of…well, only you and me, I guess." He shrugged and unlocked the car, jogging over to the passenger side and opening the door. "After you."

She beamed, impressed and flattered that he would trust her with his small secret. She took his hand for him to help her in the seat, even though she didn't need it, and then buckled up as he closed the door and went over to the driver's seat.

When the car started, she looked over and around the steering wheel, baffled. "Where on the keys for this marvelous traveling device?"

He smiled at her usage of 'marvelous' and then showed her a red button on the bottom left of the steering wheel. "Right here, where it says 'start engine'. Pretty cool, huh? Pretty much all of the commonly used commands are on the steering wheel."

Her eyes widened, an excited smile adorning her angelic face. "I enjoy this car very much."

He laughed and nodded. "Me too." He pushed a small button to open the garage (she had not noticed that it was slightly underground before, seeing as she didn't remember going farther down than the normal garage) and set the car into gear. "Get ready."

Before she could ask what he meant, the car was flying down the bridge and to the streets of Jump City. She smiled at his enthusiastic grin; boys will be boys. "This car goes quite fast."

He nodded. "That's a Ferrari for you."

She giggled. "I enjoy the name."

He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "You would."

She was surprised as to how relaxed he had gotten; it seemed that the minute he stepped foot in the car, his confidence increased tenfold. He hadn't blushed at all, and was speaking in a subtly flirtatious tone. She decided she _really_ like this car. A thought then came to her. "Robin?"

He glanced over at her, one hand on the steering wheel and the other folded at the elbow by the window. "Hm?"

"If you do not want our friends to know of this car, how do you manage to do the hiding of it when you park it elsewhere?" She looked over the car as she spoke, trying to find a solution.

He nodded, her question valid. He motioned down to the area where a normal car would have a console. "You see that small yellow button?"

She looked down at it and nodded.

"It's a holographic cover. Makes it invisible, as well as have a small shield so it doesn't get damaged."

Her eyes widened, looking over at him in awe. "Do all the Ferraris have such a device?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Nope. Bruce installed it."

She nodded, looking back down at it. "That would be quite useful." She turned to the window, watching as buildings and people flashed by.

"There it is."

She turned her head to look out of his window, the car slowing down as it turned into the drive. He parked the car in the most deserted area of the parking lot (which was quite hard to find, but he managed), and turned it off. When Starfire went to open her door he held up his hand to stop her, then got out of the car and went to her side.

He opened the door and held out his hand for her to take. "It's the guy's job to open the door." He was about to add that she should always remember that, but he didn't want to entertain the idea of her out with another man. No. Uh uh.

She smiled and looked down, taking his hand and stepping out of the car and allowing him to shut the door behind her. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he did not let go of her hand as they made their way to the restaurant, Robin pressing a small button on his key ring to hide the car. She bit her lip to keep from grinning; did he still believe this was not a date?

He let go of her hand when they reached the doors, him opening it for her and then walking in himself. He led her up to the hostess' podium, about to open his mouth.

The woman smiled. "Robin and Starfire! Right this way." She grabbed two menus and beckoned them along.

Robin was surprised. Even if he did make a reservation, he didn't expect for it to be right on time. It never was with busy places like this. When they made it to the table, he swallowed. It was in the darkest part, somewhat apart from the rest of the ruckus, with candlelight in the middle of the table, which would be moved when the food came.

Both sat down and the woman placed the menus in front of them. "Enjoy your date."

Starfire blushed and Robin began to cough, slouching down and opening the menu, his hand positioned on the side of his head to slightly shield himself from view.

Starfire noticed his behavior and sighed; she should have known better. She opened her own menu, looking through the items. It was silent, and it was beginning to unnerve her. She cleared her throat, making sure to catch his attention. "I thank you for taking me here. It is very kind of you."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem. We'll be sure to bring the rest next time."

That stung. She did her best to keep the pained look off her face, and succeeded. "Yes." She chose to focus on the menu in front of her, trying to keep her thoughts on the various choices.

"Starfire?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine, yet she didn't know why. She looked up, already knowing who she would see. "Isaac, what are you doing here?" She smiled at him, glancing at the woman on his arm. She was a pretty petite blonde in a small dress and wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup.

He gave her a lopsided grin and glanced over at Robin, then back to her. "Seems like we're here for the same reasons. This is my date, Rebecca."

She smiled and exchanged hellos, Starfire narrowing her eyes when the girl's eyes lingered on Robin too long for her taste. She looked back at Isaac, not wanting to be rude, but wanting to spend time alone with Robin as well. "It is wonderful seeing you here. I hope you enjoy your date."

Robin kept his face passive, but inside he was irked. Why did this guy always have to pop up? He knew there was no reason to dislike him other than the fact that he was friends with Starfire, but to him that was enough. "Yeah, have fun." He waved, expecting them to leave.

Isaac looked between them with calculating eyes, then a smile came to his face. "Hey, how about we sit together? You know, a double date of sorts." He looked toward Starfire. "We haven't really been able to have a full conversation yet, have we?"

She blinked, disappointed, but nodded. "I believe you are correct." She looked over at Robin apologetically, her thoughts most likely the same as his.

He smirked and nodded, then turned to Robin. "This all right, Robin?" There was something off about his tone.

Robin looked at Starfire, who was looking back down at her menu, and then sighed. "Sure." Another reason on the dislike list of this man.

Isaac nodded and then turned to the girl, whispering in her ear. She smiled and nodded, scooting in next to Robin.

Robin's eyes widened as he scooted farther, surprised at what had just happened. He turned to face Starfire, and noticed Isaac had done the same with her. He kept a growl from pouring out, and instead cleared his throat loudly. "Hey, how about we change seats? You can sit by your date, and I'll sit by mine."

Isaac smiled and shook his head. "No. You're fine right where you are."

Robin wasn't sure what had just happened. There was something…odd about his voice. Odd, yet relaxing and hypnotic. Before he realized, he was agreeing. "All right."

Starfire looked over at him, and then glanced at the girl with disdain.

"That's a beautiful necklace."

She turned her head to look at Isaac, who was smiling down at her. "Um…I thank you." She subconsciously fingered the necklace, glancing back at Robin, who suddenly seemed impassive.

"You're very welcome." He put a hand behind the booth and near Starfire's shoulders, making her quite uncomfortable.

Why did Robin still seem so impassive?

They had soon ordered and ate their dinner in an eerie manner, Isaac continuously making conversation with Starfire, as the other girl tried to talk to Robin. It wasn't working so well.

Soon enough, the food was almost gone and the waitress brought them their bills. Isaac reaching for one, and Robin grabbing the other.

Isaac gripped the bill that was in Robin's hands, a charming smile on his face. "Let me."

Robin narrowed his eyes at him, but seemed to not be able to refuse. He was supposed to be paying this check, regardless of the offering. Why was he allowing it?

They all got out of their seats and next to their respective partners, Starfire keeping on hand on Robin's forearm.

Isaac turned toward her with his charming smile. "This was fun."

She nodded. Despite the odd behavior of Robin, she had enjoyed conversing with Isaac. She still wished it was only her and Robin, but she took what she could get. "Have a nice night."

Before she could try and turn again, she felt Isaac touch her elbow, making her turn back.

He glanced down, and then back up at her. "Hey, maybe I could stop by some time? We could get to know each other some more, and I'd love to spend some time with your friends."

She opened her mouth, not sure what to say. It seemed perfectly valid, and a friendly thing to do. "Um…okay. I shall give you my number for the phone of the cell."

He chuckled and her wording and nodded, writing down the number on the back of his receipt after she recited it off. "I'll give you a call." He waved and began to walk away with his date, when he looked back once. "Oh, and be free."

She blinked. What did _that_ mean?

Robin shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, and then looked back at Starfire. "What the hell just happened there? Did he say he was coming over?" If was funny; just a moment ago he didn't care, but now he could feel the anger come.

Starfire bit her lip and removed her hand from his arm, looking down. "…He is my friend, and he said he wished to meet our other friends as well. It will not do the harm." She smiled at him as best as she could, grabbing onto him again. "Please, let us go home."

He narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction that Isaac had gone, then turned back to Starfire. "C'mon."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, Isaac's suave. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I finished it! Managed to drag myself away from Tumblr for a moment. **

**It helps that whenever I hear my ringtone I feel like a boss, since it's totally the TT communicator tone. Hell yeah.**

**Soooo, We're finally getting to the good stuff, which means no more pointless filler chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin and Starfire walked through the door. Robin was quiet the whole way home, and this worried Starfire. She was sure he was thinking of Isaac and how he showed up, and honestly she was confused as well. To make things even better, he was coming by tomorrow to 'hang out'. She sighed.<p>

Cyborg was in the common room when they got back, watching one of his auto shows. When he heard the door open, he turned and grinned. "How was yer date?"

Robin growled, Cyborg's comment only adding to his irritation. "It was _not_ a date, Cyborg. Leave it alone."

Starfire looked to the side and held her arm with one hand. Normally she would feel disappointment fill her when he made this comment, but at the moment she just wanted to get out of the room, preferably with Robin so she could talk to him. She hated it when he was mad at her, though she did not think that he was angry at _her_, more so the situation.

Cyborg snorted and turned back around. "Whatever you say, man."

Robin huffed and began to walk toward the door to the hallway, and Starfire had to almost jog to catch up with him. She kept quiet beside them as they walked through the door and down the hall, Starfire's room coming up first.

Robin glanced over at her. "Good night, Star."

At least he was still using her nickname. Before he could leave, she grabbed on to her arm. She held back a cringe at the cool look that was on his face. "Please…may we speak for a moment?"

He searched her face, then sighed and nodded. "Fine. C'mon." He motioned for her to open her door, and then let her walk in first before he followed behind her.

She motioned toward the bed for him to sit, and then she sat beside him. She wasn't exactly sure how to bring up the conversation without causing him more anger, but she had to try. She hated to see him in this mood. "Robin…I am most sorry for what happened at the restaurant."

Robin sighed and looked down, feeling bad for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault. "It's not your fault, Star. I should be the one to apologize."

She shook her head, grabbing his hand. A faint blush appeared on his face, and she had to smile, but it quickly disappeared as she remembered their predicament. "I hope you do not mind if he comes tomorrow. I shall make sure it is not for long; I do not wish to cause any discomfort."

He sighed and turned more toward her, bringing one knee up on the bed to be able to do so. "Star, he's your friend. If you want him to come over, that's fine." It was hard to get those words out; the last thing he wanted was this guy in his home. Despite him seeming a little odd, Robin was pretty sure he was attracted to Starfire. _His_ Star. He cleared his throat and mentally shook the idea off. She wouldn't go for him, would she?

She gave him an empty smile. "I thank you…and I do the promising that he shall not be here long."

He wasn't sure whether to assure her that he didn't care how long Isaac stayed – because he did – so he simply nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." He hesitated for a moment, then leaned over to give her a quick hug.

She smiled and hugged him back, then watched him leave with a small wave. Her smile turned into a full-out grin when the door closed.

MTT

Starfire's internal clock had woken her up earlier than normal, making her the first one up again. She went about taking a shower and dressing before the rest got up, and walked to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal, looking at the clock as she sat down. 6:10 am.

She sighed and ate, caught in her thoughts. Isaac was stopping by today, and she could not help but feel slightly unnerved. She had only ran into him a couple times, and apparently now they are close enough to spend time together? She really was not sure how that happened at all, or if she liked it. He was attractive, this was apparent, but she loved Robin. She just hoped he did not have any intentions of trying to 'get' with her.

She finished her meal quickly and then went over to the couch, turning on the television. Perhaps, if something was on, it could occupy her mind for a while.

…

"Star?"

Starfire startled awake, turning half-lidded eyes up to whoever said her name. She blinked to get rid of the fogginess, happy and slightly confused to see Beast Boy peering over her, rubbing his eyes. She looked over at the clock: 7:08.

She sat up and cocked her head, her eyes narrowed. "Beast Boy? You are up much earlier than normal."

He smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Don't know why." He looked to the couch. "Mind if I join you in watching…" he stared at the television, "_Chuckie?_ Why is Chuckie playing at seven in the morning?" He scratched his head.

She turned her eyes toward the screen to see a movie with a small doll she had never seen before – an ugly doll, in all honesty – and then turned back to her friend. "Please." She motioned for him to take the seat next to her.

He smiled again and hopped over the couch and next to her. "Why're you up so early?"

She bit her lip as she thought the question over, trying to think of a good way to word her feelings; then again, she did not want to burden him. "I simply could not sleep, either." She had a bad poker face.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Riiiight." He put one arm around her shoulder with a smirk. "Tell aaaall about it. Bird trouble?"

She creased her forehead at his statement, then realized he was talking about Robin. "Oh. No." She let out a breath and allowed herself to sink into her friend, her eyes falling to the couch. "My friend is coming to visit today."

Beast Boy nodded. "Cool." He noticed how she still seemed down, especially after that statement. "Wait. Not cool. Care to explain?"

She sighed and glanced up at him. "He is quite nice and I assume that the hanging out would be fun, as well as you all meeting him, but I am unsure of his intentions. When Robin and I were at the restaurant yesterday, he and a woman I believe to have been his date came up to us. Isaac made the decision to stay at our table with us."

Beast boy nodded again, taking in the information. "Well…he had a date, right? So I'm sure he wasn't trying anything."

Starfire shook her head, sighing. "He made his date sit next to Robin, and he took the spot next to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay." He thought it over with narrowed eyes, then looked back down at her. "Need me to kick his ass?"

Starfire giggled and shook her head. "No, that is the all right." She sobered, another thought coming to her. "I do not think Robin likes him…though I am still confused. When Isaac first showed up at the table, Robin looked most upset, but then he became still for the rest of the meal. After the meal was done and Isaac took his leave, he became the angry again." She groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. "It is quite confusing."

Beast Boy blinked. "Hm…well, I got nothing. But, ya know, it's Robin. He's weird like that."

She giggled. "Perhaps. I just hope that the day will be fine with Isaac here."

They stayed quite for a moment, until Beast Boy piped up with a grin on his face. "So, other than that, how was your date?"

Starfire looked up at him and blinked, her expression solemn. "It was not the date, Beast Boy. Robin made that quite clear." She cast down her eyes, feel herself go on an even farther downward spiral.

He scoffed. "Dude, it totally was. Seriously. Robin knows that, too, he's just too chicken to admit it. So yeah, it was a date. Trust me."

She shook her head. "I do not believe that to be true."

He sighed and sat up more, causing Starfire to lift her head from his shoulder. "Okay, one, did he take you to a nice restaurant where you had to get all dressed up?" He brought out one finger.

She blinked, then nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." He stuck up a second finger. "Two, was he all dressed up too?"

She bit her lip, and then nodded.

Beast Boy brought out another finger. "Three, was there candles at the table?"

She nodded a bit reluctantly.

"There ya go!" He winked. "Totally a date. Don't let him tell you differently."

She smiled. "I shall do the taking of your word for it."

MTT

It was around seven o'clock, the Titans already have eaten dinner, and there was still no sign of Isaac. Starfire's wasn't sure whether to be glad or upset that he never showed up, but the day was not over yet.

This point was made clear when the doorbell rang while everyone was hanging out in the common room. She swallowed and let out a breath of air. "I shall get it." She stood up and flew to the door, not looking at Robin the whole time, almost afraid to see his expression.

Once at the door she took a deep breath, then opened it up with a smile.

"Hey." Isaac was standing there in a dark blue v-neck and dark jeans, a smirk on his face and blue eyes bright. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes (though that was always the case).

She smiled and stepped aside. "Greetings. Please, come in!"

He nodded to her in thanks and stepped inside, looking around. "Didn't get to appreciate your place last time. It's nice."

She smiled. "I thank you." The gaming was still going on in the other room, and the sound of a loud explosion reminded her. "Come! You must see my friends." She debated on grabbing his hand like she normally would do, and then did it anyway; it was in her nature.

When she entered the room, she was surprised to see everyone staring at her. She abruptly let go of his hand and floated beside him, her hands clasped in front of her. "Friends, you have all met Isaac before."

Isaac smiled and greeted them, then walked with her over to the couch to get to know everyone.

Robin was sitting next to Starfire, and when she sat down he moved a little closer, looking at Isaac with a stoic face. "Hi."

Isaac smiled at him and nodded back, ignoring the look on his face.

Soon enough all of them were in a conversation, Isaac charming them away.

"Oh, it's wonderful there. Most people stick around Venice, but there's a small town on the outskirts I like to hang around. Most people don't even know it's there." Isaac gave them a lop-sided grin, his arm around the back of the couch leg folded across the other.

Beast Boy leaned forward, his eyes wide. "Dude, how many places have you been?"

Isaac looked up and to the side, racking his brain. "Well, there's France, Italy, Spain, Japan, The UK, New Zealand, Australia, South Africa…"

He went on, everyone's eyes – aside from Robin – widened with each country listed.

"Dude…that's like, a lot of countries." Beast Boy was dazed.

Raven rolled her eyes, then looked back at Isaac. She would be lying if she said he wasn't cute. More than cute. And he was worldly, smart, funny. She shook her head, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

Beast Boy glanced over at her, noticing her expression. He suddenly felt a little less impressed with Isaac.

Raven looked toward Starfire, who look like her usual self, but she could tell she was holding back, most likely because of Robin. She felt anger and jealousy roll off him in waves; obviously Isaac was into Starfire as more than a friend. A shame.

She sighed and reached down to scratch her leg at the same time Isaac moved his hand down to the couch, making brief contact come between him.

She fought a gasp back at the overcompensating dark feeling that came to her in that instant.

A little bit later, Raven asked to see Starfire in the kitchen, coming up with a bogus, yet believable, excuse.

They both sat down at the table, a smile on Starfire's face. "What may I help with?"

Raven sighed and glanced out at the common room, and she swore that he caught her eye. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned back to Starfire, her expression serious. "Starfire, where did you meet Isaac?"

She blinked. "At the store of groceries." She then smiled. "I saw how you looked at him. Do you have the crush? I could ask him-"

"No."

Starfire's eyes widened slightly at the demanding tone. "Uh…"

Raven took a deep breath. "Sorry. No, I'm okay. But I need to talk to you about something regarding him."

Starfire leaned in closer and glanced over at him, then back at Raven. "What is it?"

"There was…something is off about his aura. I don't know what it is. I accidently bumped into him and he felt…wrong, so I paid closer attention. Are you sure he's human?"

Starfire's brow furrowed. "I…believe so. He would have said if he was not, yes?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know. It just-"

"Hey ladies."

They both jumped at the sound of Isaac's voice.

Starfire made sure to recover quickly, afraid that he heard their conversation. "Isaac! Is there something you require?" She kept a bright smile on her face.

He looked between the two girls, then back at Starfire with a smile. "Yeah, could you show me where the bathroom is?"

Starfire looked back at Raven, who had an uneasy expression, then turned back to Isaac. "O-of course. Let us go." She got up and left the kitchen, glancing back at Raven once more before leading him toward the door to the hallway. "This way."

She allowed Isaac through first, then reluctantly moved in front of him to lead him there. Her paranoia increased as they walked on, always afraid that he'd attack behind.

It wasn't much later that they made it to their stop, though it felt like hours. She smiled and pressed in the code for the bathroom, allowing it to open. "Here it is."

She watched as he walked through with a thank you and a smile, then turned to hurry back to the common room.

Before she could, she felt the wind knock out of her as she was pulled all too quickly into the bathroom.

Before she could get a word out, she saw Isaac's face, fangs hanging out, and then two pricks on the side of her neck.

And then all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun.<strong>

**Read and Review :)**


End file.
